


Little Did You Know

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Broken Friendships, Bullying, Catfish - Freeform, Catfishing, Choose Your Own Ending, Deceit, DrauCor, Fat Shaming, Found Family, Gay, Growth, Happy Ending, Healing, High School, High School AU, Lies, Like LOTS of angst, Love, M/M, Neglect, Pain, Poverty, Promnis - Freeform, Questioning Sexuality, bittersweet ending possibility, exaggerating characters' worst traits, flowershop, gladnoct - Freeform, happy ending possibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prompto is the only scholarship kid at the Insomnia Academy, a prestigious high school where only the super rich and wealthy go. Bullied constantly, he has no friends and his parents are always traveling for work. The only thing he looks forward to is seeing his crush, Ignis, whenever he can, and his photography. One day, he hears about Noctis convincing Ignis to sign up for a dating app and takes the plunge, hoping to connect to him. When he actually does, Prompto can't believe it, quickly falling for Ignis over and over.The only problem is that it's not Ignis that he's talking to. It's Noctis and Gladio, and as they talk to him, they lose sight of what they are doing as they enjoy teasing him and making fun of him. Will Prompto one day discover who he is really talking to? Will it end in disaster?And Ignis, not knowing what Gladio and Noctis are up to, is hiding a secret of his own: He has a crush on Prompto as well.An exploration of friends who appear to be friends but aren't always what they seem.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Pelna Khara/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum & Titus Drautos | Glauca, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia, Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Comments: 81
Kudos: 102





	1. Beautiful Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a typical day at school... with one exception

The fresh dew of the early morning created a layer of peace and tranquility amongst the mist and chill that few got to feel. With the sun just starting to peak over the horizon, only a couple high school students would be up at this hour. Those who were either had chores or other duties to attend to, but that wasn’t something most at the Insomnia Academy would know or understand. 

Amid the early morning hours, Prompto found himself awake and alert as always, ready for another run before school. He had his running shorts, his tank top, and his sneakers on. Headphones in, water bottle in hand, he was ready to go. The weather was getting colder, Shiva’s winds summoning the fall, but Prompto didn’t have a running jacket. His parents were already working hard, and he couldn’t bother them with a question about an expensive item like that. 

Stepping out of the small townhouse and into the fresh air, Prompto inhaled deeply, his blue eyes with just a small hint of violet taking in the morning sun as it engulfed Eos in a warm glow of oranges, barely rising over the horizon. With little ceremony, he turned on the uptempo music and began his morning routine.

One step in front of the other, breath after breath, Prompto ran to the park. He would circle around the public track to get in at least five kilometers before he made his way home and showered for the start of school. A junior on scholarship at Insomnia Academy, Prompto was one of the best runners there. Luckily for him, they hadn’t noticed and asked him to be on the track team. He had no interest in sports outside of his solitude.

Each morning, save on weekends, Prompto would run the public park, knowing that hardly anyone from the prestigious high school would ever dare set foot there. He was a commoner amongst the rich and wealthy, a Niff outcast at that, adopted by Lucian parents who worked hard to make ends meet and was rarely ever home. Prompto never figured out if he got into the academy based on his grades or if he was just a charity case. It didn’t matter. He was in, and soon enough he would be out.

Deep calming breath, one step then another. Prompto lost himself in his thoughts as he ran, the music propelling him forward. He smiled and waved to those he regularly saw in the park, people he would occasionally talk to when he had the time after his run. They had seen him start out as a child, fat and hideous, struggling to run. Never once did they admonish him. Rather, they encouraged him until he became the thin and fast teen he was now.

Prompto didn’t consider himself good looking by any means now, but he hoped that he was just a bit less hideous than before. His blond hair essentially marked him as a Niflheim native, the flip in front never quite settling down enough for him to do anything with it. He always hated his freckles on his face, his shoulders, and pretty much everywhere on his body. Instead of wearing glasses, he stuck to contacts, knowing that he didn’t want to give school bullies _another_ reason to hate him. 

After another successful run, Prompto made his way back to his house. His parents were out of town, as usual, traveling as much as they could for wages that barely paid the bills. It was a reason why Prompto never asked for anything, why he never complained about how he was bullied for having second-hand uniforms, why he never told them that he hated every waking moment at the academy. There was no one to really listen anyway. He loved his parents, and he appreciated them for adopting him, but they had left him to raise himself from a young age.

A quick shower later, Prompto was clean and dried off, dressed in his uniform. Grey slacks, a white button up shirt, a black jacket, and a green tie with white stripes. It wasn’t something he thought looked particularly decent on his petite frame, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. It also didn’t help that he could never figure out how to tie his tie, so it always ended up sloppily done. With his hair as cooperative as he could make it, straight save for that one flip, he grabbed his old messenger bag and made his way out of the house.

“See ya mom and dad,” Prompto said to the picture of his parents on the fridge before he pulled on his shoes and made his way outside. He knew he should have eaten breakfast, but he wasn’t big on breakfast and often worried about gaining the weight back that he had lost. Lunch would be a protein shake for him, and he would have a modest and healthy dinner. Besides, with the budget he had, it wasn’t like he could afford three meals.

Sighing, Prompto made the long trek to school. He found the ride on the subway almost therapeutic to him, listening to loud music that helped him prepare for whatever school was going to bring him that day. There weren’t any friends waiting for him, there weren’t any companions he could relate to in class. It was just him, the only scholarship kid there, surrounded by the masses of rich kids who didn’t even know the meaning of poverty.

By the time Prompto arrived at the pristine school, surrounded by brick and fence, the other students were arriving in their expensive vehicles. Those who were old enough had parking spots assigned to them, and several were already filled with vehicles that Prompto would never be able to afford. The most expensive vehicle belonged to the richest kid in Lucis, or probably all of Eos. A shiny black Regalia, a custom made vehicle. No one had the same one, even amongst other Regalia owners.

Prompto didn’t have the fancy cars, he didn’t have the brand new bags or uniforms, and he definitely didn’t have the friends that money could afford. He was just an awkward kid who no one wanted to talk to, not out of friendship nor out of pity. Luckily for him, his parents had saved up to get him a nice cell phone with a built in camera that he could see the world through, and he didn’t plan on using it for anything else. 

He had dreams, most of which involved him getting out of Lucis and studying in Altissia. There had been many professors he had spoken to in Altissia already, professors of photography who saw promise in him. They followed his social media, they kept tabs on him, and he kept in open communication with them. As long as he maintained his focus, he could easily get into the Altissia University of Arts. Then he’d be gone for good.

Walking past the lush green lawn, the beautiful fountain of the Astrals, and through the open front doors that didn’t require any security, he turned left to go down the hall and towards his locker. Prompto opened his locker, getting the combination right the first time, and was surprised when a note fell to the ground. Bending down, he picked it up and read it, his frown deepening.

  
  


_Get out of here, you Nif leech!_

_You don’t belong here!_

  
  


Snickering to Prompto’s right alerted him to the culprits. Looking up, he saw a couple of rich kids he didn’t even know, laughing at his plight. Prompto didn’t even bother saying anything, knowing it would only lead to him getting a black eye or worse. He crumpled the paper, ignoring their laughter as he pulled out his worn textbooks and put them in his bag. Looking up again when the laughter dispersed, a flush came over his face, and he quickly looked back down. 

High school senior, Ignis Scientia, approached the locker next to him, opening it without so much as glancing at him. Prompto told himself that even thinking about talking to him was a terrible idea. He had gorgeous emerald eyes, dirty blond hair that looked so beautiful down and barely styled, and was exquisitely tall. The only one who could make the high school uniform look perfect on him, he was everything Prompto wasn’t. Even the glasses he wore looked amazing on him.

Stumbling, Prompto dropped his textbook on the floor as he missed his messenger bag, flushing bright red when Ignis was alerted to the disturbance. The senior president of the student council paused as his hand was on his own textbook, and he looked down at the floor. Prompto scrambled, bending over quickly, mumbling a terrible apology for disturbing him, and grabbed his textbook before closing his locker and taking off in the other direction. 

“Oh no,” Prompto whispered to himself when he looked down. He had dropped the note that had the hateful message on it in his attempt to get away. When he went back to try and find it, he noticed that Ignis had it in his hands and was reading it. “Why me?”

Prompto quickly turned around, embarrassed that he was being bullied, embarrassed that his crush had found the note, embarrassed that he was such a clutz in front of him. Entirely red and unable to do anything else, Prompto made his way to class. He sat in the back of the room, the same desk he always sat in, and nearly banged his head on his desk in an attempt to erase the memory of his blunder. 

Quickly, he took out his phone when Noctis Lucis Caelum walked into the classroom. The last thing he wanted to do was catch his attention. The guy wasn’t bad from what he saw, but he was one of Ignis’s best friends, and he was a bit reckless and didn’t really think about others. With black hair, stormy eyes of grey and blue, and more money than Bahamut, Noctis was easily the most popular guy at the school. 

“Smooth, Argentum,” Noctis said in a low tone as he sat down next to Prompto, making him blush bright red all over again. The conversation didn’t extend beyond that. Noctis was already off talking to someone else in the class, someone who liked his money and his popularity. The disinterest on his face was obvious, but the girl didn’t get it. 

Prompto ignored it. He looked through his social media feed. No one at the school knew he was on there under _QuickSilver_ , a photography feed on social media that had hundreds of thousands of followers. It was the thing he had a knack for, a natural talent he cultivated and wanted to pursue as a career. Soon enough he would be off to college, living in Altissia with a full scholarship, studying photography and making a name for himself. For now, he lived through his social media. Not only did it keep him entertained, but he also was able to connect to people outside of those who would rather just bully and torture him. Not that many did beyond a comment on a photo.

When class started, Prompto put his phone away and focused on the lecture. He not only had to have immaculate grades for his college entrance applications, but if he expected to maintain his scholarship he had to do well. Try as he might, he couldn’t help but be jealous of Noctis and the others who didn’t have any care in the world. All Noctis did during class was sleep. 

Prompto was grateful when lunch came. Usually he was the only one left in the classroom, delving into his protein shake and his photography, carefully flipping through his photos to select the best to post. He put on his headphones but didn’t play any music, preferring the silence but not wanting to be bothered. Even when the classroom was empty, he wasn’t going to take any chances to get bullied. People tended to ignore him when it looked like he was listening to music. Most of the time.

The moment that Noctis stepped back into the classroom for lunch with Ignis and his other friend, Gladio, Prompto’s eyes went wide. He quickly bowed his head, trying not to look at any of the three, preferring not to be a subject of any of their ridicule. Gladio intimidated him probably more than Ignis and Noctis combined. Taller than the rest, he kept his undercut perfectly trimmed, and his honey eyes were full of mischief. That wasn’t what intimidated him though. Gladio was muscular, and the rumor was that he was training to be Noctis’s bodyguard after they graduated.

Like Ignis, Gladio was a grade ahead of Prompto and Noctis. They knew Noctis through their parents. All of them were connected to the Lucis Caelum family through work, their parents somehow connected to the titan of technology. Regis Lucis Caelum was a genius, ahead of his time, the inventor of so much technology that it was almost hard to believe that someone could create so much.

From what Prompto knew, Ignis was the son of one of the lead researchers at the company, an advisor at the forefront of technology that Regis often depended on. Gladio’s father was the head of his security team, always at Regis’s side and ready to protect him at a moment’s notice. It made sense that they were all grooming their children to fill their shoes when they were old enough. Their futures were all but secured, and they would never have to want for anything.

“C’mon Ignis,” Noctis complained as he sat on top of a desk across the classroom from Prompto. They likely assumed that Prompto was listening to his music, and he preferred to keep it that way. He didn’t want to draw any attention to himself, especially from the guy that he had a crush on. Not only was Ignis way out of his league, but Prompto didn’t even know if he liked guys. “Aren’t you tired of being single?”

“No,” Ignis retorted. Prompt’s heart rate picked up at the topic of conversation, but he looked at his phone, ignoring the glance that Ignis gave him. He was likely worried that Prompto could hear them, but Prompto somehow managed to keep calm. “Besides, you two are also woefully single. Shouldn’t you be more worried about yourself?”

“I can get a girlfriend at the drop of a hat,” Noctis said with a shrug. He looked at Gladio, who grinned.

“And I hook up with pretty much someone new every night,” Gladio laughed. Prompto had heard the rumors about Gladio; he was a notorious heart breaker. All the girls he dated inevitably ended up crying. Prompto didn’t know why they even fooled themselves. Was he that good at convincing them he was the only one before he fucked them and left them?

“Well I’m sorry I don’t have your libido,” Ignis retorted. “And I’m pretty sure I could find someone if I wanted to, Noctis.”

“I know what we should do!” Noctis exclaimed, clearly ignoring his friend. “We should sign you up for a dating app.”

“Six Astrals, please save me,” Ignis muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “What have I done to deserve this?”

“No, hear me out,” Noctis tried. “There’s a dating app that’s really easy to use. You just swipe right for yes and swipe left for no. It’s that easy. If they match with you too then you’ll get a notification. You can talk to them then decide then if it’s worth pursuing. There’s no obligation or anything. It’s perfect for picky guys like you.”

“I’ll admit that’s not as bad as I thought,” Ignis agreed, although he still sounded reluctant. “I’ll consider it.”

“Better than a no, so I’ll take it,” Noctis cheered, as if Ignis had readily agreed to it. “Alright. What’s for lunch? I’m hungry.”

“You’re just thinking about that?” Ignis balked. Nevertheless, he took a lunch out from his bag and handed one to Noctis then one to Gladio.

“Guys or girls?” Noctis asked a while later. By this point, Prompto’s mind was already racing, trying to determine if it would be worth it to sign up for the dating app Noctis was talking about. If Ignis ended up on it… Would they even match? And if they did, what would he say? “Both, right?”

When Ignis didn’t answer, Noctis just shrugged as if he already knew the answer. Did Ignis like guys too? Prompto knew that he didn’t have a chance with him, but his pulse was racing at the thought. Luckily, lunch ended then, giving Prompto a chance to collect his thoughts as Gladio and Ignis made their way back to their class. Prompto kept his head down, once more ignoring the glances from them as they left, doing everything in his power to pretend he hadn’t heard everything they said.

Prompto had trouble focusing on his schoolwork, his mind racing at the thought that maybe he could talk to Ignis after all. There was no chance that he could talk to him at school; that wasn’t ever going to happen. But if they matched on the dating app, then maybe there was hope. Then again, Prompto was pretty sure he was going to fuck it up, as he always did with everything. But maybe it would be worth it to try.

Distracted by his thoughts, Prompto finished his school day just as he did every other day, and made his way out of the academy. He completely missed the bullies waiting for him by the gate. It was a foolish mistake, one that he usually didn’t make. They always waited for him, but today was a rare day that he wasn’t paying attention. 

Nevertheless, it came as a surprise to him when one of the bullies hit him in the back of his head with a book, sending him tumbling forward on the ground. Prompto tried to catch himself, but he still hit the sidewalk, cutting his lip. There was laughter all around him, but Prompto used his skills as a runner and got up quickly, bolting away from them before they could do anything else.

Once he was sure that they wouldn’t catch up to him, Prompto slowed his pace to a walk, taking several deep breaths to steady his nerves. He checked his lip, touching the sore area, and saw the blood on his fingertips. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, but it stung nevertheless. It would likely be swollen for a night and maybe the next day, but otherwise he’d be okay.

Prompto made it home without further incident, opening the door to another silent and empty house. The lights were off, the house creaking from the draft flowing through. The emptiness echoed around him, and he didn’t bother to call for anyone as he shut the door and took off his shoes. Sighing, he set his bag down by the kitchen table then made his way to the bathroom, assessing the damage to his lip.

With another sigh, Prompto himself up. There would be a small scab, the cut not too terrible this time. There was one time that he was bullied to the point of having his arm broken. Luckily that was at his old school, and those students had gotten expelled. Depending on how much money his bullies had now, or rather their parents had, he doubted that anyone at the academy would get in trouble. 

Once Prompto was changed into sweatpants and a tank top, he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a small salad out of the refrigerator, something loaded with protein. He didn’t eat it with any salad dressing, preferring to cut calories where he could. Looking in the mirror, he knew that he was likely too thin now, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat more. It wasn’t as if his parents could afford it either. The less he spent on himself, the better.

Prompto sat down at the table, taking out his phone and some homework that he had to get a head start on. His room upstairs didn’t have a desk; it barely had a closet and a bed. So he did his homework at the kitchen table or on his bed instead. After getting done half of his homework, Prompto looked at his phone and picked it up.

“Should I?” Prompto asked himself, knowing that nothing would come of it anyway. Then again, if he didn’t go through with it then he would end up worrying about what could have been, even if it was such a dream that would never come to fruition. “What do you have to lose, Prom? It’s not like you’re going to match with anyone.”

A voice in the back of his head told him that he would regret this decision, but Prompto took the leap and signed up for the dating app. He took the best picture he had of himself, which wasn’t saying much in his mind, and put it on his profile. He didn’t really know what to put in the profile, so he just quickly indicated that he was into photography, chocobos, and talking to friends.

“Talking to friends,” Prompto laughed at his own lonely situation, knowing that having a friend wouldn’t be something in his life anytime soon. So why did he think that dating someone would be? He didn’t, and he knew it. But still, it was nice to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before we get any further into this fic, a couple of notes.
> 
> 1) This fic came to me as a really hella angsty idea and I wrote it in about 2 weeks because I couldn't get it out of my head
> 
> 2) Gladio and Noctis are definitely not the great people they are in the game. I have taken a lot of their characteristics and warped them. This is intentional. I wanted to highlight how people can see friends as these great people but to see how they really aren't over time... as well as how great friends can surface in the most unlikely of ways (but more on that later).


	2. Living a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school day from Ignis's perspective

Ignis would have fooled himself if he didn’t admit the truth since the first moment he saw Prompto stumbling into the school, looking nervous and lost like all the other freshmen. Even as a sophomore, Ignis had thought that Prompto was like sunshine in human form. The more time went on, the less chance he had to even consider speaking to him. The more time went on, the more Ignis watched as Prompto easily became a ray of beauty in an otherwise bleak world.

There were a multitude of problems that came with falling for Prompto instantly, least of which was that the feeling only got stronger as time went on. Raised in a family that embraced propriety and eschewed anything outside of the norm, Ignis had to contend with his family’s beliefs on homosexuality. Ignis recognized very early on that he was gay, but he had never so much as uttered a word about it, never even tried to date anyone in secret. There was no way he would put someone through a relationship that would inevitably end in pain.

His life was planned for him, of course, and it didn’t involve him being derailed by a young blond. Even if Prompto was a girl, his parents would never approve of their relationship. Ignis was going to take over his father’s position in Caelum Tech. once his father retired. Then he would be the advisor to the CEO, who would eventually be Noctis. They grew up together, went to school together, and were now going to work together. Eventually Ignis’s parents would try to arrange a marriage with some woman with a nice pedigree, like she was some show pony on display.

Ignis hated every moment of it, but he couldn’t fight it. It was the life he was given, and an impoverished scholarship student wouldn’t fit into the plan his parents had for him. It didn’t matter if Ignis was gay, it didn’t matter if he liked Prompto, and it didn’t matter if Ignis fought it every step of the way. His life was planned for him from start to finish. 

It didn’t help that Prompto was the most ostracized student in the school. Ignis had wanted to speak with him several times, just to invite him into their friend group at the very least. But Noctis and Gladio had made it clear that he was not welcome, both of them too far indoctrinated by their parents’ beliefs about the wealthy versus the poor. Prompto was a charity case in their eyes, not someone really worthy of the chair that he occupied. An adopted Nif child, he was an easy target for the rich and wealthy.

The first time Ignis had seen Prompto get bullied, he had taken a step forward to stop them from chasing him out of the school once the final bell had rang. But Noctis and Gladio had been there, and they interrupted his concentration by laughing at the situation then pulling him in the opposite direction. He regretted that moment, knowing he should have helped Prompto instead of walking away. Yet he followed Noctis and Gladio as always.

There were a few moments during the day that Ignis could enjoy being close to Prompto without even so much as having to acknowledge his presence, at least not overtly. It was both a blessing and a curse that their lockers were side by side. At least Ignis was guaranteed to see him at least in the morning and after classes adjourned. 

Startled from his reverie, Ignis looked down next to him and saw Prompto scrambling to collect the textbook that he had dropped. He watched, mesmerized by his blue and violet eyes, a beautiful swirling cosmos within a universe of sunlight and stardust. But Prompto clearly thought he was inconveniencing Ignis, and he frowned as he watched the blond scramble away as quickly as possible, dropping a note behind him. 

Ignis wondered if this would be his opportunity to talk to Prompto. He could take the note to him, tell him that he dropped it, and strike up a conversation. Bending over, he picked up the note and saw what was written on it. Standing tall and straight, Ignis kept the grimace in his eyes, the other features of his face stoic and reserved. Angrily, he walked over to the trash can in the hall and threw it away. 

“Hey Specs!” Gladio called for him, a nickname that he absolutely hated. It would be like him calling Gladio  _ pecs _ , but then again Gladio would likely enjoy that. He didn’t know how many times he had requested them not to call him that, but it didn’t seem to matter to them. Sighing, he made his way over to Gladio and Noctis. “Noct’s decided to have lunch in the classroom today.”

“Did he?” Ignis asked, looking to the youngest Caelum, standing there with a tired look on his face. There was no fighting it. Noctis was like a petulant child most times. He always got his way, even when Ignis argued with him. “I’m presuming it’s going to be in your classroom then? Very well. I have lunches prepared.”

One of the many things he had been taught early on was that he would have to learn how to cook for Noctis. At first he thought it was ridiculous, and he didn’t particularly enjoy it. After a time Ignis had found it to be nearly meditative, but it didn’t mean he necessarily wanted to cook for Noctis nearly every day because Noctis demanded it. Several times, Ignis had dreamed about deviating from the plan that his parents had for him and becoming a baker, but the truth was he was too much of a coward to do something like that. 

“See anyone you like this year?” Noctis asked as they walked to class. Noctis’s class was on the way to Ignis and Gladio’s. Ignis didn’t mind taking the route either because Prompto was always already in the classroom, usually on his phone or looking over his schoolwork while he waited for class to start. Ignis had taken the opportunity to just glance at him so many times that he always knew what to expect now.

“No,” Ignis lied. The answer had always been ‘yes’ though; he just couldn’t voice it. Noctis had always joked that Ignis needed to open the dating pool up to guys as well since he was so particular in his tastes, but it was always an underhanded joke mocking his virginity more than his sexuality. Ignis knew that Noctis only dated women, but he was pretty sure that he had caught him staring at Gladio a few times. Noctis would never admit it, though. 

“Oh come on,” Noctis tried as they stood outside of the classroom. Ignis noticed Prompto was on his phone today. He wondered if he was talking to a friend or maybe a girlfriend. Did he have the same inclinations that Ignis did? “There has to be someone you’re interested in.”

When Ignis didn’t respond, Noctis sighed. “We’ll brainstorm,” Gladio offered. “Find Ignis a girlfriend by the end of the year.”

“I’m quite fine, I assure you both,” Ignis said, feeling no small sense of indignation over the topic of conversation. He didn’t want or need them meddling in his love life, no matter how nonexistent it was. Another glance at Prompto, and he knew he had to go to class. “I’m sure that the right person will come along eventually.”

“Yeah, mommy and daddy will pick someone for you,” Noctis laughed, but he was the only one laughing. Ignis thought about scolding him, but instead he just walked away. Noctis was privileged in more ways than one, including being able to pick whoever he wanted to marry as long as his father approved. 

Gladio stayed behind to talk to Noctis for a few more minutes, but Ignis was ready to alone already. The only reason he had become friends with them was out of necessity, and while he did enjoy their company, had they never met then Ignis would’ve never gone out of his way to be friends with them. Ignis sought to live his life with integrity and honesty.

Although Noctis and Gladio were not bad people, they were always teetering on the edge of using their wealth for their own needs. Ignis couldn’t necessarily fault them due to their parentage, but then again he sought to do better than his parents. Nevertheless, all three of them were dangerously close to being just like the bullies that sought to hurt those different from them.

Luckily, Ignis sat down for class before Gladio could catch up with him, and by the time Gladio sat down the teacher was ready to begin. As the senior student body president, Ignis had several duties that the others didn’t have after class at times, giving him more time by himself. He preferred it that way, knowing that others would find his isolation and loneliness to be rather upsetting. There was no way he was going to hide his sexuality by dating a girl, and he preferred to silently pine after someone he couldn’t have anyway.

Class went by easily until it was lunch and Ignis remembered that Noctis wanted to have lunch in the classroom. He usually took lunch on the rooftop, but the days had been growing colder with the fall approaching. Eventually they would pick a classroom to eat in, and Noctis was typically the one to make the choice. It stood to reason that he would have Ignis and Gladio do the footwork.

Getting up, Gladio and Ignis made their way to his classroom, ignoring the stares from the others in school. They were some of the most sought after students due to their pedigree, no more than show dogs on display for those who were eligible to leash them. Noctis was waiting for them outside of his classroom, looking far more nonchalant than anyone else in the school. Compared to everyone else, Noctis had the easiest life established for him already.

“I saw a chick you might like,” Noctis offered to Ignis before they could say anything else. Ignis sighed, staring at him with a hand on his hip.

“Can we not do this?” Ignis asked in exasperation. He followed Noctis into the classroom, frustrated already by the topic of conversation. Ignis nearly felt his heart stop when he saw Prompto sitting in the corner of the classroom at his desk, listening to music and drinking a protein shake. Did he have anything else to eat for lunch?

“C’mon Ignis,” Noctis complained as he sat on top of a desk across the classroom from Prompto. Ignis felt his ears burning as Noctis insistently ignored that they were having this conversation in front of Prompto. Of course Noctis didn’t know that Ignis liked him, but Ignis swore that the youth lacked any tact whatsoever anyway. “Aren’t you tired of being single?”

“No,” Ignis retorted. He glanced at Prompto in a way that Noctis and Gladio wouldn’t notice, taken by his beautiful blond hair and gorgeously long lashes as he stared at his phone. Could he hear what they were talking about, even though his headphones were in his ears? “Besides, you two are also woefully single. Shouldn’t you be more worried about yourself?”

“I can get a girlfriend or boyfriend at the drop of a hat,” Noctis said with a shrug. He looked at Gladio, who grinned. Ignis knew that grin well. Gladio was very popular with women.

“And I hook up with pretty much someone new every night,” Gladio laughed. Ignis wondered how he managed to get so many girls, convincing them to sleep with them so he could leave them. Then again, Gladio also dated older women as well and had no problem sleeping with someone who was nearly thirty.

“Well I’m sorry I don’t have your libido,” Ignis retorted, although he wouldn’t say that was necessarily the case. Another quick glance at Prompto. “And I’m pretty sure I could find someone if I wanted to, Noctis.”

“I know what we should do!” Noctis exclaimed, clearly ignoring Ignis as he always did when he got an idea. “We should sign you up for a dating app.”

“Six Astrals, please save me,” Ignis muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses. Why him? There was no way he was signing up for a dating site, especially since the person he liked was sitting before his very eyes. “What have I done to deserve this?”

“No, hear me out,” Noctis tried. “There’s a dating app that’s really easy to use. You just swipe right for yes and swipe left for no. It’s that easy. If they match with you too then you’ll get a notification. You can talk to them then decide then if it’s worth pursuing. There’s no obligation or anything. It’s perfect for picky guys like you.”

“I’ll admit that’s not as bad as I thought,” Ignis agreed. That was his way of just quickly getting Noctis to end the conversation. It didn’t mean he would follow through. In fact, he intended on doing the opposite. “I’ll consider it.”

“Better than a no, so I’ll take it,” Noctis cheered, as if Ignis had readily agreed to it. “Alright. What’s for lunch? I’m hungry.”

“You’re just thinking about that?” Ignis balked. Nevertheless, he took a lunch out from his bag and handed one to Noctis then one to Gladio. They settled down to eat, a delicious and healthy meal where Ignis had carefully hidden the vegetables so that Noctis would actually eat them.

“Guys or girls?” Noctis asked a while later after they had done their lunch. By this point, Ignis’s mind was already racing, his heart beating rapidly just by being close to Prompto. He kept his expression stoic, but the glare he gave Noctis indicated that it was improper to even ask such a question. But what would Prompto think if he knew? Would he like it? It was better not to find out. “Both, right?”

When Ignis didn’t answer, Noctis just shrugged as if he already knew the answer. Ignis wondered exactly what he was assuming about him, but at the same time he didn’t quite want to find out. As far as anyone knew, Ignis was straight. Noctis and Gladio could make as many assumptions as they wanted to, but Ignis would never reveal to them how he truly felt towards anyone, much less about his sexuality. There was a reason why Ignis was okay with Noctis only talking about himself. 

As lunch ended, Ignis glanced at Prompto once more before they left. Prompto kept his face buried in his phone, but Ignis silently begged him to look up. He didn’t. This time, Gladio caught the look, but it was evident that he didn’t think it was anything serious. 

“He should’ve left and found somewhere else to eat,” Gladio grumbled, as if their presence meant that others should bow before their feet and do their bidding, including reading their minds.

“He was there first,” Ignis pointed out, trying to suppress an irritated sigh. “And he clearly wasn’t paying attention to us. There was no harm in him staying.”

“It’s a good thing he didn’t listen too,” Gladio added, his tone vaguely menacing. “That Nif bastard better know how to stay in his lane.”

Ignis didn’t give him a response more than a grunt. He didn’t like how those from Lucis hated those from Niflheim but revered people from Tenebrae. Born in Tenebrae himself, Ignis had traveled to Niflheim several times as a child before his parents made the permanent move to Lucis. The hatred came from a war that had ended long before they were born, yet the bigotry remained. People from Tenebrae or even Accordo didn’t worry about such pettiness.

Devoting himself to his studies, Ignis ignored any mention of dating or dating apps from Gladio until they were all forced to head home together. Noctis had been gifted the Regalia when he was  _ able _ to drive, but it didn’t mean he  _ could _ drive. That fell to Ignis, and they often joked that he was the ‘mom’ of the group. Ignis hated it.

“So seriously, guys or girls?” Noctis asked once they were in the car. He had his phone out, and Ignis nearly swerved in an attempt to see what he was doing. “Both?”

“I’m not doing the app,” Ignis said coolly. “Don’t build me a profile. If I want one, I will do it myself.”

“Alright alright,” Noctis sighed, although Ignis didn’t quite think the matter was settled. There was no doubt something that he was going to do. Regardless, Ignis let the matter go for now, thinking it better not to exasperate the situation and just instigate Noctis into doing something foolish.

Arriving at the apartment complex in which the three of them lived, Ignis parked the Regalia in their assigned parking spot. They lived in one of the best complexes in Insomnia, and Noctis occupied the penthouse on the top floor. Why a teenager needed so much space, Ignis didn’t know, but he supposed he should have been grateful that they didn’t live together. Instead, he and Gladio lived on the floor below Noctis. Gladio’s apartment was decently sized, but Ignis opted for something modest with a decent kitchen.

“Alright,” Ignis said once Gladio and he were stepping off the elevator for their floor. “Heat up your dinner in the fridge. If you need any help, let me know.”

“I know how to use a microwave,” Noctis said with a laugh. “Thanks though, mom.”

Ignis tried not to look too irritated as the doors to the elevator closed. He wished that he didn’t have to prepare every single meal of Noctis’s, wake him in the morning, make sure he was taken care of like he was Noctis’s mother. It was frustrating, annoying, and he had to pretend that it didn’t bother him at all thanks to his parents forcing him to take over their role once Noctis was CEO. 

Wishing Gladio a goodnight, Ignis opened the door to his apartment and turned on the lights to the minimally furnished but well put together apartment. It was empty there, just him and his belongings, and he got dinner together quickly before sitting at the kitchen table and working on his homework. At some point he paused and daydreamed about setting up a profile on the app Noctis mentioned and matching with Prompto. Sighing, he dismissed the thought, knowing that there was no way his dreams would come true. The only thing he could do was long for him from afar and hope that one day he had the nerve to say something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked taking the idea of Ignis growing up with Noctis and Gladio and turning it on its head and into something that is realistic but also not how the game is. Ignis was forced to take care of Noctis, and instead of being devoted to him singularly because he wants to, it's because he has to. I wonder how different the game would have been if that was the case.
> 
> Also having Noctis and Gladio being spoiled rich kids relying on their wealth is something that I have personally seen when I worked in wealthy areas being a poor college student. I liked the idea of taking Noctis's nonchalance and turning it into something that was because of his wealth and not because he didn't want to be a prince.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this so far! This fic is definitely a piece that has a great deal of personal meaning to me and has been healing in a few ways. I hope you all enjoy this, even if the characters aren't exactly nice. XD


	3. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis sets up a dating profile for Ignis, unbeknownst to him

Noctis had lied to Ignis, of course. There was no way he was going to let Ignis just get away with not getting laid before he graduated high school. The moment that Gladio had showered and changed, he went upstairs to help Noctis set up a dating profile for Ignis. It was sneaky, but if they got him a date or two then he would forgive him in the end. Maybe.

“Alright,” Noctis said as he sat on the couch with Gladio. Glancing over at him, Noctis tried to imagine what it would be like to be with a guy. After all, he was pretty sure Ignis liked guys. He couldn’t really see it, although Gladio was really good looking… Shaking his head, he looked at the app. “What should we say to entice the guys and girls? Do guys even like the same thing as girls?”

“Dude, you are a guy,” Gladio laughed. He draped an arm on the back of the couch behind Noctis. Noctis thought about what it would be like for him to pull him into his arms. The thought dissipated, and he told himself that maybe he was just getting carried away because of what he was doing to help Ignis.

“Yeah, but I don’t date guys,” Noctis clarified with an exasperated sigh. He uploaded a picture of Ignis on the profile and began entering some information, knowing just about everything about his friend. “Alright, how about this? Likes to cook, smart, ambitious, enjoys drinking coffee on a date with good conversation. Anything else I should include?”

“Fit,” Gladio offered after a moment’s thought. “Dude has a six pack and all. Might as well put that there if we’re looking to get him laid.”

“Perfect,” Noctis affirmed once he was done. He posted the profile with little thought and began looking at the potential matches. “Do you think he likes guys more than girls?”

“Probably,” Gladio considered. “I mean, his parents would disown him if he admitted to liking guys, so for all we know he’s had secret relationships that he hasn’t told us about.”

“What’s the likelihood of that happening though?” Noctis looked at Gladio pointedly. “It’s Ignis we’re talking about.”

“Good point.” Gladio leaned over, his face close to Noctis’s as he peered at the phone. Noctis felt his heat radiating off of him. Did he always run this warm? “Alright let's start looking for guys and girls for him. Then we can show him the selections.”

They spent the better part of an hour looking through profiles, swiping left and right, which eventually became a process of them pointing out all the flaws of the guys and girls on there. After about an hour Noctis landed on someone’s page that he didn’t expect. Prompto Argentum. He was on the dating app.

“No way!” Noctis exclaimed. Gladio looked at him expectantly, and Noctis grinned. “Look who’s on here. You think he’s got a shot with Ignis?”

“No a chance,” Gladio replied with a laugh. “Look at his profile. Dude mentions talking to friends? Does he even have any friends?”

“If he does, it’s not at the academy,” Noctis snorted. “Alright, definitely declining this one. Ignis would hate to match with someone like him.”

Noctis thumbed the screen, but it didn’t register his movement correctly. The page swiped, indicating that Ignis was interested in Prompto. He let out a series of expletives, knowing that if they matched then he’d have to tell Prompto it was a mistake. Or maybe he could just message him on the app as Ignis. Either way, it was a mildly annoying inconvenience at best.

“Shit,” Noctis groaned. He explained his folly to Gladio. “Aw well. It’s just a quick message and he’ll understand.”

“Do you really think he’d even try to talk to Ignis through an app?” Gladio pointed out. “He’d probably figure it’s a mistake.”

“True.” Noctis thought about it for a second. “How about this? We make a bet. If he does message Ignis on the app then we actually respond like we’re Ignis. Just see what we can use to tease him. And if not I’ll message him saying it was a mistake.”

“Deal,” Gladio agreed. They shook on it then Gladio sighed and stretched as he got up. “I should get going. Homework to do and shit. See you later, Noct.”

“See you,” Noctis said, still absorbed in the app as he looked for someone for Ignis. After enough time, he got bored with it and opted to go to his room and game on his phone until he fell asleep. While he knew he had homework to do, he also knew that he was smart enough to get it done early the next morning. It was the one thing that Ignis wouldn’t do for him.

Noctis laid in bed, playing King’s Knight until his thoughts eventually drifted to the idea of being with a guy. He had never considered it before, not until he and Gladio had long conversations about how Ignis was likely gay and just hiding it. They had tried to talk to him several times about it before, but Ignis was closed off from the conversation. He rarely, if ever, spoke about himself. When he did, it had nothing to do with dating anyone.

That naturally led to Noctis looking up how guys actually had sex, and at first he couldn’t even fathom the idea of someone sticking their dick in his ass or vise versa. But the more he thought about it, the more curious he got. It eventually led to him purchasing lubricant and a vibrator. Although curious enough to purchase the items, he hadn’t taken the leap to actually trying it out.

Now, though, his mind wouldn’t stop thinking about it. He set his phone down and opened his bedside drawer, pulling out the lubricant and the black vibrator. Curious, Noctis looked at it, turned it on, and felt the vibration of it. He turned it back off then thought about what the internet had said. Fingers first. Noctis figured that in his boredom he was curious enough to try.

Uncertainly, Noctis undressed and lubricated his fingers. He tried to think of something that he thought was sexy, having a girl touch him or him touching a girl, but nothing was really doing it for him. Then he thought of how close Gladio’s breath was hot on his neck when he leaned in and thought about what it might be like to kiss him, and he felt a heat spread to his thighs.

“That’s what’s doing it?” Noctis asked himself as he felt his cock grow erect. “Must be something in the air.”

Noctis decided it was best not to think about it but to just go with the flow. He imagined Gladio’s strong hands on his hips, his hands tracing down to his ass. On all fours, he trailed his hand down to where he imagined Gladio’s going, his fingers touching his hole a bit. 

When he didn’t automatically recoil, Noctis pressed a bit further, imagining that Gladio’s fingers would be thicker and make him feel more full as he pulsed one finger in and out until it was deep enough that he could safely add another. A flush rose to his cheeks and his heart raced while he thought of the times that Gladio whispered in his ear, his husky voice nearly a growl. 

“Mmnn,” Noctis moaned, feeling a wave of pleasure go from his ass to his cock. He practiced the techniques he had read online to stretch himself, a panting breath escaping his lips when he felt the pleasure building. It was an odd sensation, but it wasn’t unpleasant by any means, and imagining Gladio was the one doing it made his cock twitch and ache. 

Finally, he thought maybe he was ready for something more. Desperately, his desire building quickly, Noctis took the vibrator and coated it with lubricant before he brought it to his hole. For a moment he questioned what he was doing, but then he thought about what it would feel like to have Gladio’s cock in him and decided to go through with it.

Slowly, gently, he moved the vibrator, pulsing in and out until he felt it filling him. It was a bit painful at first, but a moment later he gasped in pleasure, the device feeling uncomfortably good in him. Was this what it felt like to have a guy’s dick in him? If so, he really liked it. 

Unsure, Noctis turned the vibrator on and immediately cried out as he felt it vibrating within, the intensity hitting a pleasure spot within him that he didn’t even know existed. “Gladio…”

Noctis moaned his friend’s name, bracing his hands against the mattress as the vibrator did the work, pressing against his prostate, making him imagine Gladio railing him as he begged for mercy. There wasn’t any feeling he could compare to it, and he could only moan Gladio’s name over and over at the thought of them fucking. 

A pressure began to build within Noctis, and his hips twitched and spasmed. Legs trembling from the stimulation, Noctis quickly grabbed his cock and began to stroke it. He imagined Gladio being the one to do it, reaching over and stroking him while hitting his prostate repeatedly. With another cry of pleasure, Noctis came into his hand, his mind going blank as a wave of bliss washed over him. 

“Fuck,” Noctis groaned. He quickly took out the vibrator as soon as he collected himself and ran to the bathroom to clean himself up. Once done, he leaned against the sink as the water ran before washing his face and looking at himself in the mirror. “What the fuck, dude? Gladio? Really?”

Noctis thought about the times he spent with Gladio, how they had become increasingly closer throughout the years. Was Gladio his type? Did he even have a type with guys? Was that why the girls at school really weren’t doing it for him recently?

It was more than a bit confusing, and Noctis was half tempted to reach out to Ignis and ask him how he knew. Then he thought about how Ignis never really admitted to anything. What if he was just putting thoughts into his own mind? What if he was hyping something up that really wasn’t there?

That didn’t explain how he enjoyed it so much, though. It didn’t explain how enticing the thought of having Gladio in him sounded, and it didn’t explain how he could already feel his pulse racing at the thought of being touched by him. That definitely wasn’t something that straight guys did. But he liked girls, right?

Everything seemed far more muddled than before now. Noctis composed himself enough to go back to his bed and collapse, wondering when he started to look at Gladio like that. It didn’t mean he liked him, though. Noctis reminded himself over and over again, driving the point home mentally, that he wasn’t into Gladio. There was no way.

Try as he might, he didn’t think it was exactly that easy. The pleasure he experienced couldn’t just be explained away by him experimenting and reacting physiologically. He didn’t really feel anything  _ until _ he imagined Gladio doing it to him. Fortunately or unfortunately, he knew that his experiment had worked a little too well. He had to think about this more, determine what he felt, and really understand.

Noctis eventually fell asleep with one thought on his mind. Was he into any guy like he thought he was with girls? Or was it just Gladio that he was interested in? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: I'm totally not gay  
> *by the end of this chapter*  
> Noctis: OH SHIT I AM TOTALLY NOT STRAIGHT EITHER
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this! I really, honestly did NOT expect people to be intrigued by this premise to say the least, especially since Noctis and Gladio aren't exactly good guys in this. Thank you to everyone who was interested enough to click on this, and thank you to everyone who is continuing with it, left kudos, comments, etc! Stay tuned for more soon! <3


	4. Fooling the Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto matches with someone unexpected on the app.
> 
> TW: Fat shaming.

It took Prompto a couple of weeks before he decided to take a look at the app again. As much as he tried to, he couldn’t get the thought of missing a chance to talk to Ignis out of his mind. Then again, he also knew it was a useless crush. Ignis would never like someone like him, especially since recently the bullying had spiked a bit.

One of his many bullies had taken it as a personal affront that he could outrun them, something that he used as a point of escape every time they approached him. Since he had fallen and his lips had been busted, they had taken to chasing him as much as possible to try and get him and beat him up. Luckily Prompto was always faster, but it had been wearing on him. He didn’t know if he could hold out much longer. The food he ate barely gave him enough energy as it was.

A couple of times he had attempted to call his parents and ask for just a little bit more money, something that he could put towards his lunch or breakfast. They had always dismissed him before he could ask them about it, stating that they were much too busy to be bothered with petty squabbles from the children from school. It wasn’t worth the argument, and Prompto started to figure out ways to make his money stretch a bit more.

The academy had a no job policy unfortunately, or else Prompto would have attempted to find some sort of part time work after school. Even now he was still considering it, glancing at help wanted ads and hoping that one day he could work up the courage to do something about it. For now, though, he just ran and hoped that he could avoid the worst of it.

Through the pain and fear came the awkward glances at Ignis, hoping that he would just notice him for once in his life. The only times Prompto was ever noticed was when he was being bullied or made fun of. Ignis never was one of those who did either, but he also didn’t help him. Prompto was essentially invisible. 

Which led him to thinking that maybe the app was the only hope he had to connect with him in the first place. Prompto figured that he might as well try, even though the chances of success were minimal. So after school one day, laying on his bed out of sheer exhaustion, he took out his phone and pulled up the app.

There were a lot of people on there that were far too old for him, and he indicated on there that he wasn’t interested. The only one that he didn’t do that to was a guy in his early twenties, someone he accidentally swiped yes on. Prompto figured that nothing would come of it, and he continued on without thinking about it.

That’s when he landed on Ignis’s profile. Heart racing, he stared at it, wondering if he was going to fool himself or if he should just give up. But wasn’t Prompto attempting to connect with him? Would it seem weird or creepy? He had no hope of talking to Ignis otherwise, but he didn’t want to just be weird and tell him that he was interested and overheard him. Nervously, he indicated that he was interested and waited.

There was a series of pings, and he looked at his message inbox on the app. Not only did he match with the guy in his twenties, but he also matched with Ignis. Prompto sat up suddenly, the blood rushing to his head. Once he was steadied, he looked at the phone in disbelief. Ignis had indicated that he was interested? Was this some sort of cruel joke? It had to be. There was no other explanation for it.

  
  


_ Nyx: Hey. I matched with you just to check on you. Aren’t you a little young to be on here? _

  
  


Prompto stared at the app, reading the message over before he replied. This guy was just some random stranger, so he figured he might as well tell him the truth. It wouldn’t hurt, right?

  
  


_ Prompto: Sorry! I didn’t mean to match with you either. No offense! I was trying to match with someone from my school on here and it happened! ^_^; So no harm no foul? _

_ Nyx: No problem. But are you sure that’s a good decision? I mean, couldn’t you just talk to them in person? _

_ Prompto: Not really. ;__; I don’t really have any friends at school and I’m from Niflheim originally so people kind of hate me there. This might be the safest way for us to communicate without hurting his reputation I guess. _

_ Nyx: That doesn’t seem right, but maybe I’m just old lol. I don’t normally do this, but if you need a friend then I’m here. _

_ Prompto: Thanks! You’re really nice! ^_^ You are attractive too, but just too old for me. Ya know, since I’m still in high school and all haha. _

_ Nyx: lol! Don’t worry about it. I don’t date minors. _

  
  


Prompto smiled despite himself, grateful that he had at least one friend now, even if it was out of pity. He talked to Nyx, really fascinated that they ended up having a lot in common. He worked at a flower shop in Insomnia, something he had taken up when he got out of the military. Prompto discovered that he liked to game and work out, that he spent time with friends and enjoyed photography. When he found out that Nyx liked his work on social media, Prompto smiled despite himself.

It was only when they were well into their conversation that Prompto remembered why he originally signed up for the app and was on there. Nervous butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and he looked at Ignis’s profile, wondering if he had been right all this time. Maybe it really was just one big mistake. Anxiously, he knew the only way he would find out was to try messaging him.

  
  


_ Prompto: Hey! I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you. Our lockers are next to each other right? Or did I get the wrong person? _

  
  


Of course he knew that Ignis had a locker next to him, but it didn’t mean that he was going to be so obvious like that. If Ignis didn’t even know he existed then it was better to play it cool.

  
  


_ Ignis: Yeah! That’s me. :) I thought you didn’t notice me at all. Truth be told, I noticed you a while ago. I was always just too nervous to say something. _

  
  


Prompto’s heart was beating a mile a minute, and he stared at the message in an attempt to understand what it said. Ignis… was interested in him? He noticed him? He was nervous? Ignis never seemed nervous about anything. What was he missing? Were the glances really something more? Was Prompto really that blind?

  
  


_ Prompto: Really? I thought… well no one in school likes me! And you’re really hot! I mean, well you probably know that.  _

_ Ignis: Thank you for the compliment. ;) You’re really cute, you know? Just my type. I can’t really say anything in school because of my position at school, but I was hoping we could talk. How about it? Talk to me? _

_ Prompto: Sure! And hey, I get it. It’s not like I’m the most popular guy at school haha! Um.. what did you want to talk about? _

_ Ignis: Other than how cute you are? Hmm… I’m pretty sure we could find some common ground. _

  
  


Flushing red, Prompto felt his heart racing with a giddy excitement. He couldn’t believe it. Ignis was talking to him! He took a moment to let out a shriek of delight before he composed his thoughts and sent Nyx a quick message, letting him know that he was in touch with Ignis and was going to chat with him for a bit. Surprisingly, Nyx told him to be careful and gave him his phone number to talk at any time. Prompto was really relieved that he made such a good friend.

Now that he had successfully excused himself, he turned his attention to Ignis, smiling and getting lost in the conversation immediately. He started talking to him slowly at first, then got deeper and deeper into the conversation. Prompto felt like at every point Ignis could, he was telling him that he was cute and that he was interested in him. It brought a glee to his life that he couldn’t help but feel, and he was happy to talk to Ignis late into the night.

***

“Get a load of this,” Gladio laughed as he looked at his phone. Noctis had given him the login information for the profile they made for Ignis. They were still on the hunt for someone, but Gladio had gotten thoroughly distracted because Prompto  _ actually _ thought he had a chance with Ignis. “Prompto matched with Ignis. I’m fucking around with him.”

“Really?” Noctis asked, resting his chin on Gladio’s shoulder as he stood on the other side of Gladio’s desk chair where he sat. Gladio smelled sylleblossoms on him and tried not to inhale too deeply, enjoying the closeness that he felt with Noctis. Did he tell him now? No, it was better to wait. “Let me see.”

“He actually thinks that Ignis would like a guy like him,” Gladio laughed as Noctis read through the texts. “Is he deluding himself?”

“Obviously,” Noctis laughed with him, his breath hot on Gladio’s cheek. All it would take was just a quick turn of his head and they could be kissing. Gladio didn’t do it, though. Noctis assumed that he was straight, and he wasn’t about to reveal the truth now. “How about this? Tell him that Ignis has longed for him for a long time but was terrified of being rejected from someone as beautiful as him.”

“Oh man, that’s so wrong,” Gladio snickered. Nevertheless, he did what Noctis asked of him, too wrapped up in the fun of it all to really step back and think about it would impact Prompto. “The dude hasn’t had a friend at the school, and now he’s gonna think Iggy likes him. Wait. How do we deal with that?”

“Tell him that his family circumstances make it hard,” Noctis offered after a moment’s thought. “Ignis  _ really _ wants to talk to him, but he just can’t because his family won’t understand.”

“You’re not wrong,” Gladio pointed out, knowing that Ignis’s family was far more strict about these things than their families were. “Good idea.”

“That’s how you get away with it easier,” Noctis explained, standing up and pulling away from Gladio. Gladio thought his shoulder was oddly bare after he took a step back, and he wondered if maybe he was losing it. “Put a little bit of the truth in there and it’s easier to keep track of.”

“But we should really stop this, right?” Gladio figured as Prompto sent him back a message that would be considered cute and attractive if it wasn’t from the most bullied guy in school. If he wasn’t a poor Nif bastard then maybe he would’ve stood a chance. But Prompto was the furthest thing from Ignis’s type. After all there was no way a Scientia would be caught dead with a poor adopted orphan. “I mean…”

“Nah, this is fun,” Noctis argued. It wouldn’t take much to get Gladio to acquiesce. He would pretty much do anything for Noctis, even if he grumbled about it the entire time. “He gets teased all the time at school, and Ignis has never so much as noticed him. If he somehow thinks that Ignis is into him then that’s his fault.”

“Guess you’re right,” Gladio shrugged. He looked back at the phone, a devious smile overtaking him. “You know, I bet we could get this guy to reveal a bunch of shit about himself that we could use against him. Maybe we could use this to our advantage later on.”

“Oh that’s a good idea,” Noctis agreed. “Okay, say something about how Ignis wants to get to know the  _ real _ Prompto. I bet he’ll take the bait.”

  
  


_ Ignis: So we’ve talked all about everything on the surface. I want to know the real Prompto. Tell me all about you. I want to fall for the real you. _

_ Prompto: Oh wow… That’s really kind of you! My life isn’t that great or anything worth talking about. =^-^= _

_ Ignis: Come now, you must have a story to tell. We all do. I want to hear yours. _

_ Prompto: Well… It’s just me at home most of the time. My parents travel a lot for work. I run a lot, mostly in the mornings. I used to be a fat kid so I try to keep the weight off. Um… I like photography? That’s pretty much it. I’m boring haha. Sorry ^-^; _

  
  


“Oh shit, this is perfect,” Gladio laughed when he read the message. “Quick. We need to figure out where he went to school before the academy.”

They made swift work as a team. Gladio asked Prompto where he went to middle school, and Noctis was able to locate the online archived yearbook. When they found Prompto’s photo, a geeky kid in glasses who was overweight, both of them stared at it in disbelief. Even if Prompto was ostracized at school, he definitely did look better now. No wonder he didn’t have any friends from middle school. 

“Damn,” Noctis said as they stared at the picture. “Well, now we know that he definitely looks better now. The question is, what do we do with this knowledge?”

“Wait,” Gladio advised him, knowing that it would be too suspicious if they just spread the photo all over the school now. “Give it a few weeks. Then we just happen to slip the info to some of the guys at school, and they do what they want with it.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Noctis considered, a smile growing on his face. “Alright, maybe we keep doing this for a little bit more, and then we reveal it to be a big joke.”

  
“Good plan,” Gladio said. They were thoroughly getting carried away, but neither of them were considering that. They were just thinking about how fun it was. And it was  _ very  _ fun to fuck with Prompto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Prompto. ;___; He doesn't even realize that he's not talking to Ignis. He's just so desperate for a connection of any kind that he's willing to not even question who he's talking to. 
> 
> And Nyx is a good guy just looking out for a kid on the internet. (In this I put Nyx around 22-23 so he's not that much older than Prompto, but enough for Nyx to go "I don't date minors.") 
> 
> And Gladio and Noctis... whoo boy. Where do I start? XD
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Is that even the right word? Enjoy? Anyway! Thank you!


	5. Shame and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis arrives for school to find a commotion going on
> 
> TW: Fat shaming

Ignis was curious why things were changing. There had definitely been a change in the fact that Prompto was being bullied even more. With the uptick in students who had it out for him, Prompto swiftly disappeared from the academy campus as soon as school was over. Ignis had anonymously brought it to the school administrators, hoping they would do something about it. Unfortunately, it only seemed to make it worse, and many students tried to pin it on Prompto himself.

Every time Ignis tried to speak up for Prompto, Noctis and Gladio would do something to pull him away before he could. It made Ignis unsure, wondering if they were doing it on purpose, but there was no reason for him to believe they were trying to keep him from speaking to Prompto. They didn’t know that he had a crush on him, after all, and there was no reason for them to assume standing up for him would do anything but shock people.

He also noticed that Gladio and Noctis had started to become closer, the two of them communicating with a togetherness that excluded him. It was difficult for him not to wonder if there was something going on with them that he didn’t know, but he figured it wasn’t any of his business. Perhaps they were just naturally spending more time with each other since Ignis was far more reserved and closed off. Maybe they were dating, although neither had ever given an indication that they were into men.

There was one last thing that Ignis noticed, something that he thought was all his imagination. Either Ignis was reading into things a bit more, or Prompto was glancing at him to the point that Ignis could almost consider it staring. Each time he would lock eyes with Prompto, the blond would turn away and flush red in embarrassment, leaving Ignis with a racing pulse while he barely held onto his composure. Was he trying to talk to him but was too afraid to say anything?

About two months after Ignis had noticed Prompto staring a bit more, he arrived at school with Gladio and Noctis to find a commotion going on at the academy. Papers were flying around everywhere, and there was a lot of shouting and laughter. Students were surrounding something in a circle, and as they got closer Ignis heard the laughter mingled with a strangled sob.

“What’s going on?” Ignis asked as he approached the circle of students, acting as the president of the senior student body. That’s when he saw Prompto in the middle of the circle, on his knees, trying to pick up the multitude of papers on the ground. Looking down, he noticed that there was a photo of a chubby child with freckles, blond hair and glasses. The headline on the paper read:  _ Prompto’s Really a Fatty! _

Dread and horror surged through him when he looked at Prompto scrambling to pick up the papers while students laughed at him, many of them picking up the flyers and preventing him from grabbing them all. Prompto looked up to him with desperate, pleading eyes filled with tears, and Ignis felt a pain go through him that made him feel physically ill. Was Prompto expecting him to do something as the student body president? He had to do something.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Ignis shouted to the students as the dean of the school came over to them. The students ignored him and continued to laugh until the dean began to disperse them, leaving Prompto on his knees, desperately collecting the papers and gasping for breath. 

“Be on your way,” the dean said to Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio. Ignis considered staying behind to help Prompto, but the dean looked at Prompto with angry eyes. “And you best be prepared to clean up every single paper with your face on it.”

“I didn’t-” Prompto began, but the dean cut him off.

“I don’t care if you did this or not,” the dean snapped. “Your face is on it, so it’s your responsibility. I don’t care if it takes you all day and you miss all your classes. You will pick them up.”

Ignis looked at the dean, but Noctis was pulling his arm, trying to get him to go with him. Torn, unsure of what to do, Ignis hesitated. That’s when Prompto looked up at him with pleading eyes once more, begging for help, but the dean turned to Ignis. His eyes softened when he saw who was hanging behind.

“Sons,” the dean said as if they were his own children. “Don’t pay any attention to this matter. It is not your responsibility, although I do thank you for trying to stop this mess. Be on your way now.”

“C’mon, Ig,” Gladio said as Noctis pulled him along. “It’s not our problem to get involved in.”

“It’s not right,” Ignis replied, following them nevertheless. “Prompto didn’t do anything.”

“Maybe,” Noctis attempted. Ignis turned around and saw Prompto standing, his head low as the dean lectured him. Why was the dean giving him a hard time? Prompto didn’t do anything, much less do anything wrong. The only plausible explanation was that those who were responsible were from families with a lot of money. “But it’s not our job to intervene.”

Ignis felt terrible, not just for Prompto but for being too much of a coward to do anything. His place in the world was to be by Noctis’s side, so if Noctis said to jump his response would always have to be to ask how high. It didn’t mean he felt any better about it. Prompto was the guy he had a crush on, so why couldn’t he just disobey the order to follow Noctis and help him? Was he really that much of a coward, or was he just that brainwashed? Ignis didn’t know anymore.

“I feel like he’s been staring at me a lot lately,” Ignis tried, pulling down the flyers of Prompto that had already been posted in the hall as they went along. Noctis and Gladio didn’t bother, and Ignis had to rush to keep up with them.

“He’s probably just got a thing for guys he can’t have,” Gladio tried. “I’ve noticed him staring at me too.”

“Same here,” Noctis quickly interjected. Ignis frowned. He didn’t really think that was the case, but then again maybe he had been looking for Prompto to stare at only him. “He’s probably just ogling us cause we’re rich, and he’ll never have what we have.”

“That’s harsh,” Gladio laughed. “For all we know, he could have some hidden talent or something. How else did he get accepted to this school?”

“Charity case,” Noctis explained with a shrug. “My dad said there’s one every year. For his year it was some guy named Ardyn. No clue what happened to him after graduation. For us it’s Prompto. They accept some poor sap off the streets for diversity points and to keep their funding. That’s it. Prompto’s probably an idiot who barely scrapes by for all we know.”

Ignis frowned deeply as Noctis continued to talk about the way the school was structured. It seemed to be more of a failing of the school system rather than Prompto not being adequate, but there was nothing Ignis could do about it. He was only ever meant to stand by Noctis’s side and support him. There was never a point in his life where he would take the leading role or where he would get a say. That was what he had been taught from an early age, and he doubted that it was going to change now. 

***

Prompto spent the rest of the day cleaning up the flyers, his sobs eventually turning to sniffles, which in turn eventually turned to silent pain in his heart. He thought for sure that Ignis was going to help him, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Did Ignis tell someone about his middle school pictures like he promised he wasn’t going to? He wasn’t sure, and he was too broken up about the situation to ask about it.

When he was finally done, the school bell to let people out of class rang, and he dejectedly began to leave the campus. Prompto saw Ignis walking with Noctis and Gladio, their phones out as they checked whatever was going on. Sighing, Prompto figured that maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. No amount of conversation on a stupid app was going to change the truth. So he took out his phone and decided to message the one person who he felt he could talk to.

  
  


_ Prompto: Hey Nyx. You up to anything? I could use someone to talk to. _

Prompto didn’t expect a ping back right away, but his phone went off. He was surprised when he looked at it and saw that it was actually Ignis who had reached out to him. Shame and embarrassment coursed through him.

_ Ignis: I profusely apologize for not helping you, Prompto. I attempted to several times, but the dean scolded me privately when I went to assist after I went inside. I don’t know how the photo got out, especially since I have held your secrets in full confidence. Please believe me. I like you too much to do something like that. _

_ Prompto: Yeah. Of course! I know you would never do something like that. Thanks for trying to help. I’m really embarrassed that it happened. ^_^; _

_ Ignis: Hush now. Do not be embarrassed with me. I am here for you, even if the others don’t know about us. I’m sorry we have to keep it a secret as well. I wish I could shout from the academy rooftop how much I like you, but it’s not that simple. _

_ Prompto: Yeah, your family and position, right? It’s ok! I get it. ^-^ _

_ Ignis: Exactly. My family would disown me, and my position in the Caelum’s company would be jeopardized. I hope to one day be able to come out, but right now is not a good time. I will enjoy the moment that I can. Until then, we have to keep our relationship a secret. _

  
  


Prompto felt his heart flutter in his chest, all the horribleness from the day instantly disappearing.  _ Relationship _ . Ignis had said they were in a relationship. Of course he couldn’t help him. He was worried about being outed, about being turned into an outcast just like Prompto was. Ignis had to protect himself, and Prompto should never expect Ignis to compromise that for him. It made so much sense to him. 

  
  


_ Prompto: Don’t worry about it! I want you to feel comfortable with our… relationship. =^-^= _

  
  


Another ping, but this time it wasn’t Ignis. It was Nyx. Prompto smiled at his friend, knowing that it felt good to have someone looking out for him. But now there was nothing to worry about with Ignis at least. The stuff that happened at school was definitely jarring, but he knew he would be okay as long as Ignis still liked him.

  
  


_ Nyx: Come talk to me at the flower shop. Do you know where Glaive and Guards Forestry and Florist is? That’s where I work. See you soon! _

  
  


With a sigh of relief, Prompto made his way to the flower shop, knowing exactly where he was going. When he got there, Nyx was waiting for him outside the shop, apparently on break. Prompto felt his heart beat rapidly in nervous excitement. Even though Nyx was a few years older, and thus considered too old for him, he was really attractive. Prompto felt like he was out of his depth even as a friend. This was the first time they were meeting face to face, even though they had been chatting over the app for a little while now.

“Prom?” Nyx asked as he approached him. Prompto’s heart did a leap to hear Nyx use a nickname for him. He never had a nickname before. “Geez, you’re even cuter in person. If you weren’t still in high school, you’d definitely be my type.”

Prompto sputtered a bit and flushed red despite his feelings for Ignis. No one had ever told him in person that he was their type, even if he was too young to date Nyx. He told himself to calm down, to remember that he and Nyx were just friends, and to remember that he was technically with Ignis even if it was a secret. The fact that he was pretty much unworthy of anyone he dated was very much on his mind as well.

“Relax,” Nyx said. Yet he gave Prompto a hug of camaraderie, making Prompto’s heart thump in his chest. How long had it been since his parents had even been around to hug him? So long that he couldn’t remember the last time he had been touched other than being pushed, hit, or punched from his academy bullies. “Alright, where are we going? You are so thin I can feel your spine, so I’m thinking some food.”

“I-I can’t afford to eat out,” Prompto tried as Nyx walked away. He hurried to keep up with him, noticing how out of place he felt by his side. Nyx looked cool. He was wearing tight black jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. With his long hair in the Galahdian style and piercing blue eyes, he was sure that guys and girls alike would fall for him. Why was he even being nice to him as a friend?

“I’m not asking you to pay for it,” Nyx replied with a smile. “I offered so it’s my treat. C’mon.”

Nervously, Prompto followed Nyx to a local diner. They sat down in a booth, sitting across from each other, and ordered food. Prompto tried to pick something small, something that wouldn’t cost Nyx a lot of gil, but Nyx wasn’t having it. He ordered Prompto a large burger, fries, and a milkshake. Prompto couldn’t remember the last time he ate something like that. 

“Alright,” Nyx said with a smile after they had gotten their food and eaten. He leaned back and draped his arm across the back of the booth. Prompto couldn’t help but think that he was really cool. “Tell me what happened today.”

Prompto flushed red, thinking that Nyx would find his problems to be meaningless and miniscule. Quietly, he explained how he had gotten to school to find the flyers all over the place, how he had been taunted and teased, how the dean had made him be the one to clean everything up. Nyx listened, his frown deepening when Prompto explained that Ignis had messaged him and apologized for not interfering and his reasons why.

“They seriously allow that kind of treatment at the academy?!” Nyx asked in disbelief once Prompto was finished. “Do your parents know about this?”

Shaking his head, Prompto looked down and away from Nyx. “My parents travel all the time for work. They’re not rich, and it’s a blessing that I can go to the academy.”

“Really?” Nyx asked in surprise. “Usually people who travel a lot are in well paying jobs. What do they do for a living?”

“I… don’t know,” Prompto replied honestly. “They said government, but they won’t tell me what. I’ve asked a few times, but eventually I just gave up.”

Nyx opened his mouth to say something, but he must have thought better of it because he stopped himself. “Anyway, I don’t think this Ignis dude is good for you. If he really cared about you, he would’ve helped you at any point that you were being bullied.”

“It’s not that easy,” Prompto tried. “If his family knew that he was gay then they’d disown him.”

“Helping someone isn’t the same as being outed,” Nyx pointed out. “Just… be careful around him. He’s up to something, and I don’t trust it. I know you’re going to say it’s not like that, but I’m not convinced. You’re a really good guy, Prom. People like to take advantage of that.”

“I’ll be careful,” Prompto promised him, although he didn’t think Ignis was the type to be like that. Maybe there was something that Nyx could see that he couldn’t. Or maybe Prompto could see Ignis for who he truly was and Nyx couldn’t. 

They continued to chat for a while until Nyx paid for the bill. When they left, Nyx volunteered to walk Prompto home, but Prompto insisted that it wasn’t necessary. Both of them decided to exchange phone numbers finally, and Prompto made his way home, grateful to have Nyx as a friend. 

Now that Prompto was on his own, he made his way home and immediately changed into his workout gear. Despite enjoying the food he was gifted, Prompto worried that he was going to gain the weight back to any extent by eating such food. To make sure that didn’t happen, Prompto went for an evening run, using the energy from the food to run faster and further than usual so he could burn off the calories from the meal.

Too tired to do much else when he was done, Prompto took a shower then flopped in bed. He talked to Nyx, thanking him for the food and the conversation, and talked to Ignis as well. Ignis was very flirtatious with him, making his heart thump in his chest excitedly. At one point the conversation nearly became sexual, but Prompto found a way to navigate the conversation back, too uncomfortable with something like that just yet. Nevertheless, he was so grateful to have them both in his life, one as a friend and one as his boyfriend, even if it was a secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx: I'm going to kick some ass D:<
> 
> So I've watched a lot of Catfish while coming up with this idea, and there is always a moment where things become really obvious to others that the person that they're talking to might not be the actual person they think they're talking to. This is kind of that moment for Prompto where Nyx is like "Uhh... there's something off." But there are times when it's difficult to broach that topic when it's just a feeling. And that's kind of the predicament Nyx is in.
> 
> Also I'm going to say this over and over again in this: Poor Prompto. ;___;
> 
> Thank you all for reading and being interested in this fic!


	6. Finding Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto decides to get a part time job
> 
> TW: Body shaming/fat shaming, disordered thinking about food and weight, undiagnosed eating disorder

Talking to Ignis had become such a regular occurence that Prompto didn’t even question it anymore. It was the same as talking with Nyx. Well, with Nyx it was a bit different. He got to talk to Nyx on the phone, via text, and in person. With Ignis it was always on the app. It was always a secret.

Nevertheless, Prompto had found himself falling for Ignis even more, despite Nyx’s attempts at warning him.  _ It’s one thing for a relationship to be secret. It’s another for him to not even meet with you. _ The warning stuck in the back of Prompto’s mind, a nagging sensation that something was off. Yet Prompto was willing to believe that Ignis wanted him, and that belief kept him blind to the red flags and warnings, no matter how evident they were to Nyx.

  
  


_ Prompto: Your birthday is coming up. Do you want anything special for it? _

_ Ignis: I am a man of particular tastes. I don’t like cheap things, Prompto. You should know that by now. _

_ Prompto: Well what do you like? I want to try and get you something. _

_ Ignis: I’ll send you the link. It’s for my favorite coffee flavored chocolates. They do not come cheap. Sweet little Prompto. I know you cannot afford it. Unfortunately, I am too high class for you to spoil me. Your attempts to try make you so adorable, though. _

  
  


Prompto always had the vague sense that Ignis might have insulted him when they spoke, but his mind immediately told him that wasn’t the case. Each chiding remark, each insulting suggestion, had been easily warped in Prompto’s mind as affection. Without his parents there to tell him otherwise, and with a warped perception of parental guidance, the only person he had to rely on was Nyx. And Prompto conveniently left a lot out of what Ignis said to him. 

Regardless of Ignis’s warnings that what he wanted for his birthday was incredibly expensive, Prompto looked at the link that Ignis sent and started to formulate a plan. Working a part time job was against academy rules, but Prompto was starting to understand that he was unwanted and therefore unwatched there. He had seen several times when he met Nyx outside the flower shop that they were looking for part time help. Maybe it was time to ask Nyx if he could put in a good word.

Prompto didn’t find it strange that he was willing to save up money to purchase Ignis a gift over using the extra funds to feed himself. After all, Prompto didn’t even deserve to have his family around, much less extravagant food to eat. Since he had been with Ignis, Prompto had worried even more about gaining weight as well, and he had cut back a bit on his caloric intake despite how restrictive his diet already was. Saving the gil to buy Ignis a gift was only a momentary thought before it became action in Prompto’s mind.

  
  


_ Ignis: It’s so lovely to see you looking so thin at school. I always worry about your figure and you gaining the weight back. Don’t you worry as well? _

_ Prompto: All the time actually! I run in the morning, don’t really eat breakfast, have a protein shake for lunch, and then usually a healthy salad for dinner. No dressing! _

_ Ignis: Hmm… It does sound like you’re putting a lot of effort into your appearance and your body. I would be loath to date someone who started out thin and gained the weight back. I’m glad that’s not you, though. _

  
  


These subtle cues came to Prompto steadily over the course of their conversations, and Prompto cut back on his dinners, eating a quarter less than what he normally ate. It made him feel a bit woozy and weak, but he knew it was for the best. After all, if he wanted to be loved then he needed to be thin and remain thin.

“Hey Nyx,” Prompto said one day after school, calling him on the way home. “Do you think I could stop by and maybe check out the shop for the part time position? I’m looking for a way to earn some money.”

“Yeah sure!” Nyx exclaimed into the phone. “I’m so glad you’re looking for a way to get some more food into your life. You’ve been looking gaunt lately.”

“Yeah,” Prompto chuckled a bit, changing course to head towards the flower shop. He felt bad for lying to Nyx, but he hoped that there would be some gil leftover to buy some healthy food he hadn’t been able to afford. “It’s against academy policy to work, though, so I’m trying to keep it quiet.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Nyx promised him. “I doubt many people from the academy go here anyway. We’re too affordable.” He laughed at that. “Alright, Prom. I’ll see you soon.”

They ended the call, and Prompto happily made his way over to the flower shop, insistent on getting this gift for Ignis. A thrill went through him when he thought about it. It would be the first time that Prompto really spoke to Ignis face to face, and while he knew that their relationship had to stay a secret, it meant that there could possibly be a hope for a further conversation in person. What if he took him to a private place at the academy and kissed him? What if Ignis decided that he would date him openly?

Prompto knew he was getting ahead of himself, but he couldn’t help it. The thought of being with Ignis in person was too great. Sure, talking to him daily on the app was wonderful, but there was something so much better sounding about the idea of being able to hear his voice tell him that he liked him, of them holding hands, of them talking about their futures in person. It all sounded like a far-fetched dream that was too good to be true. Prompto hoped, no he knew, that it wasn’t the case.

This time, Nyx was inside the shop when Prompto arrived. Usually they met outside, but when Prompto entered it, he couldn’t help but feel a rush of excitement. It was another part of Nyx’s world that he was entering, that his friend was trusting him with. He was even trusting him to work alongside him. Not for the first time, Prompto thought that Nyx was a really good guy. He hoped to remain in touch with him, even after graduation.

“Can I help you?” a stern man asked as Prompto approached the cash register, the lush foliage and flowers all around them like he had really stepped into a mystical garden. The man, however, looked like he belonged in a military uniform. He kept his brown hair cut short, and his piercing blue eyes looked like they were ready to shoot daggers into his soul.

“Oh hey, Prom!” Nyx exclaimed as he walked over to them. He wore an apron over his black pants and black shirt, the green of it complimenting his attire nicely. There was a broom in his hand, and he smiled as he walked towards them. “Cor, this is the guy I told you about. His name’s Prompto Argentum. He’s looking for a part time job so he can finally afford some decent food.”

“You’re wearing the uniform of the academy,” Cor pointed out skeptically, his frown deepening.

“I’m on scholarship there,” Prompto explained. “These are secondhand. If I didn’t have the scholarship then I wouldn’t be able to afford to go in the first place.”

“Hmm,” Cor considered. “Alright Let me ask you some interview questions, and then I’ll make a decision on the spot.”

“On the spot?” Prompto asked, looking between Cor and Nyx.

“Yes,” Cor affirmed with a stern nod. “I’m pretty certain after an interview and prefer not to wait around.”

“Oh, okay,” Prompto said. He looked at Nyx, who only smiled in encouragement. Turning back to Cor, he waited, trying not to fidget too much.

“Alright, I like you,” Cor said, breaking into a smile and surprising Prompto. “Nyx let me know ahead of time that you were coming in and a bit about you. How do you feel about working weekends and a couple hours after school?”

Prompto looked between Cor and Nyx, excited and shocked. “Yeah that sounds great. Thank you!”

“Don’t mention it,” Cor replied. “I need the help and you need to eat. I’ll get all the paperwork together so you can start tomorrow. My husband also drops off food nightly, so I’ll make sure he brings extras for you.”

Prompto was about to object, but Cor walked into the back before he could say anything. He turned to Nyx, both excited to have a job and worried about the thought of having to eat something. “Thank you, Nyx.”

“Of course,” Nyx replied with a smile. “Cor might look like a hardass, but he’s a real softie, especially when it comes to cute blonds with bright eyes and freckles. His husband, Titus, looks just as intimidating, but he can be an even bigger pushover if the situation calls for it.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said again, really unsure of what else to say. It was just him at home, alone and waiting for his parents to return most of the time. At school he was on his own, bullied and seen as a pariah. He had Ignis, but that was only online. Nyx was all he had in person, and each time Nyx clapped him on the back, hugged him, or so much as grazed his arm, Prompto was realizing that he was extremely starved for positive touch. 

Maybe that was why he was so adamant on getting Ignis a birthday present. Maybe he wanted to insert himself into his life physically, to have some sort of physical affection from the guy he was supposedly dating. Prompto didn’t want to be ignored anymore at school, and while he knew he didn’t deserve any attention, he still craved it. And the more time he spent with Nyx, the more he was being convinced that Ignis should be attentive to him in some respect in person.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me,” Nyx insisted, pulling Prompto out of his thoughts. “You’re a good guy, and you need the extra help. We’ll keep it a secret from the school, and I doubt anyone will want to stop by from there anyway. If they do, we’ll just hide you in the back or say you’re volunteering to gain real life experience.”

Prompto was about to thank Nyx again, but his phone went off, interrupting their conversation. As he pulled it out, he was surprised to see that it was his parents. They never called him unless it was important, usually indicating where they were going next or if they were returning home. Anxiously, he excused himself and answered the phone.

“Hello?” Prompto said, his voice coming out strangled and slightly trembling. Would his parents scorn him this time or would they just be uncaring as always?

“Hi son,” his father said into the phone. The way he said ‘son’ fell flat, monotone, like it was just a formality that needed to be said for the sake of proving they had adopted him. “How are you? Listen, your mom and I will be heading to Altissia for the next few months for work. We’ll make sure you get the regular stipend coming in. If you need anything, try to find a way to work around it before calling us. Do you still have your medical cards and everything on hand?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said quietly. So it was another trip, another announcement that they wouldn’t be home anytime soon. “I have the emergency numbers on hand and know which doctor to call in case I get sick.”

“Good, good,” his father replied. It was the standard conversation. “Make sure you do well in school, and don’t do anything to get in trouble. We don’t want to have to miss work to come take care of you. Keep your head down, and if anything happens just find a way to deal with it.”

“I will,” Prompto said, his heart aching although he didn’t know why. It was the same story, the same warnings. Why did he suddenly find it painful? Was it because he saw all the others at school with adoring parents who dropped them off every morning? Or was it because Nyx had introduced him to someone who had already shown him more caring than his parents ever did?

“Alright,” his father finished. “Well take care and if anything bad happens then reach out to the emergency contacts first. Don’t get in trouble and inconvenience us.”

“I won’t,” Prompto said. “Love you-”

Prompto couldn’t finish getting the words out. His father already ended the call. Quietly, he looked at his phone then put it away, not wanting to prolong the heartache or pain anymore than he already was. When he looked up, he saw Nyx staring at him in concern. Had he heard much of what his father said? 

“Sorry about that,” Prompto said with a sad smile, a slight tremble in his lip. He was unwilling to cry, and he forced the tears away before they even had a chance to flow. “It was my dad. They’re going to be gone for a while more, so it looks like the holidays will be just me again.”

Nyx walked over to him and hugged him tightly, his comfort too much for Prompto in that moment. Prompto felt the tears, hot and wet against his face, and he buried himself into Nyx’s chest, not wanting anyone to see him cry. Nyx put his hand on the back of Prompto’s head, holding him close with a firm gentleness that Prompto had never felt before. It only made the pain worse.

“You’ll spend the holidays with us,” Nyx insisted. “We’re a bunch of misfits anyway. I’ll introduce you to my friends. None of us have family so we always spend the holidays together. When’s your birthday? We should celebrate that together too.”

“Oh,” Prompto said, pulling away and wiping his tears. “It’s October 25th. I uhh… I never celebrated it so I didn’t think anything of it when it passed.”

“You mean your birthday passed and I didn’t even know?” Nyx asked, making Prompto feel guilty. “Aw man, I’m sorry. That’s on me. I should’ve asked sooner.”

“N-No!” Prompto insisted, shaking his head firmly. “I never celebrated it, even as a kid. Half the time I forget it’s my birthday in the first place. W-When’s your birthday?”

“January tenth,” Nyx replied with a smile. “My friends put together something small every year. You should join us. Lots of food and laughter. No gifts though. We don’t do presents. We’ll celebrate your birthday at the same time.”

“It’s your day,” Prompto tried, but Nyx was the type to make up his mind and not waver from his decision. “You should celebrate it without having to share it.”

“Well since it’s my birthday, I can decide what I want to do with it.” Nyx grinned and winked at him as Cor came back with some paperwork. “Alright, let's get this guy a job!”

Prompto didn’t know what he did to deserve a friend like Nyx. All he knew was that he was grateful to have him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone with an eating disorder and working on recovery, writing this chapter made me feel a lot for Prompto around the topic of food. The types of disordered thoughts that come into mind are toxic and dangerous to one's sense of self, and it can really wear down on a person over time as the disorder highjacks the brain. Currently Prompto is stuck in that thought, based on the belief that he doesn't deserve to eat.
> 
> This is by no means to say that people who are overweight are shameful or anything like that. The thing about an eating disorder is that it doesn't hold the same standards for the person suffering from it as it does for everyone else. "You are fine the way you are but I can't eat because I will not be worth anything if I do." It's a contradictory illness, but mental illnesses often use convoluted "logic" as a method for keeping the person suffering. Years of abuse and issues with food can really do a lot of harm to the psyche, so I guess this is a PSA about it.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Throughout the process of writing this I wanted to smack Gladio and Noctis (and Ignis to a lesser extent) over and over again. But Prompto is now starting to have a lovely group around him, and he's starting to see what real love and support looks like!


	7. Challenges and Fruition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is emboldened to dare Gladio to do something he never thought he'd consider

Noctis leaned back in his desk chair, looking at the messages from Prompto. It was concerning that Prompto was insisting on getting “Ignis” a birthday present, but he didn’t think he couldn’t handle it. It was going to be easy to maneuver. At worst, he’d take the gift from Prompto with the promise of passing it along and then eat it himself. No big deal.

A part of Noctis was telling him to stop what he was doing before it got out of hand, but he kept ignoring the thought. The truth was that it was not only fun, but it was helping Noctis figure out his own feelings towards Gladio. The more and more Noctis spoke to Prompto, pretending to be Ignis, the more he realized that he wasn’t exactly straight. It was easy to fuck around with Prompto as an outlet for his own emotions, and it was even easier to laugh at Prompto for seriously thinking he was talking to Ignis.

Noctis heard shuffling outside of the study room that he barely used for its intended purpose and knew that Gladio was there. His heart skipped a beat, but he kept his facial expressions in check. Gladio was probably the least likely person to want to be with a guy. After all, he could easily get any girl in school or any woman on the streets of Insomnia. There was no chance that he’d want to so much as fuck a guy, let alone someone he bickered with constantly.

“How’s it going?” Gladio asked as he stepped into the room, smelling of fresh pine and musk. “He still an idiot?”

“I don’t think he’ll ever figure it out,” Noctis laughed. “Check it out. ‘I think you understand me in a way no one else could. I can talk to you for hours and you never judge me.’ All we’re doing is judging him! He must really have it bad for Ignis.”

“I almost feel sorry for the guy,” Gladio surmised with a laugh of his own. “I mean, it is his own fault for believing that Ignis could ever like someone like him. He’s cute, but he’s not fuckable by any means.”

“Like you would know what a fuckable guy looks like,” Noctis teased, trying not to feel a flush in his face as Gladio leaned over the chair, his face hovering next to Noctis’s. “You probably haven’t even kissed a dude. You’d probably find it gross.”

“Lips are lips,” Gladio said with a grin. “Kissing a guy or girl doesn’t make any difference to me. And you can’t get a guy pregnant.”

“I don’t believe you.” Noctis was definitely blushing now. He didn’t know why he was goading Gladio on, but he couldn’t stop at this rate. “There’s no way you’d kiss a guy.”

Gladio stood back and spun Noctis’s chair around. He put his hands on the armrests, his face so startlingly close to Noctis’s that he had to press himself as far back as possible against the back of the chair. Noctis found that he could hardly breathe, his body trembling as he stared into Gladio’s amber eyes. He was trapped, up to Gladio’s mercy. Gladio wasn’t exactly known for his mercy.

“What if I kissed you?” Gladio teased him, a grin on his face. His lips drew nearer, as if he was going to actually kiss Noctis, but then he laughed and pulled away, ruffling Noctis’s hair in the process.

Noctis swatted Gladio’s hand away, catching his breath as his stomach churned uncomfortably. He couldn’t believe he was disappointed that Gladio didn’t actually do anything. Yes he could. It was so obvious to him that he had a crush on Gladio, but he had always been too afraid to do something about it. Being teased by Gladio now made him a bit more emboldened, a bit more daring to see if Gladio would actually do something. 

Standing up, Noctis looked at Gladio as he began to walk away from him. “What? Too much of a coward to kiss a guy?”

Gladio stopped, hesitating for a moment. When he turned around, Noctis knew he struck a nerve. Gladio was anything but a coward. He was usually the one daring them to do something stupid. Stalking towards him, Gladio stood just inches from Noctis, his eyes fierce with something Noctis had never seen before.

“I don’t kiss my friends,” Gladio explained, standing so close to Noctis that his pants brushed against Noctis’s. 

“Not even to see if you want them to be your boyfriend?” Noctis asked daringly, his heart thudding in his chest so loudly that he was sure Gladio could hear it. “Or are you afraid you might like it too much?”

“You’re going to regret those words,” Gladio said with an edge in his voice. “I’m not a bottom.”

“Well I’m not a top,” Noctis shrugged. He didn’t really know what he was saying, but he was pretty sure he was in over his head to some extent.

Gladio didn’t hesitate anymore, though. He tucked a curled finger under Noctis’s chin and tilted his face upward, bringing his lips down towards Noctis’s. Pausing slightly, as if taking one more moment to consider what he was doing, Gladio leaned down and gently kissed Noctis. It was a small kiss, barely more than a peck, but Noctis felt a fire burn within him, telling him all that he needed to know.

The moment that Gladio pulled away, Noctis wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. It was deep, passionate, and one that Gladio was obviously surprised by. The surprise must have been pleasant though, as Gladio hungrily wrapped his arms around Noctis’s waist and kissed him in return, their tongues sloppily mingling in a desperate burst of desire that finally flooded their systems.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Gladio growled as he pinned Noctis against the wall. Noctis gasped when Gladio pressed against him, his hard cock straining against his pants and making Noctis hard. Gladio ran his lips and tongue across his neck as he ground his hips into Noctis, making him moan in desperate desire. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to fuck you.”

“I’m not just some quick fuck,” Noctis gasped through his moans. “You better not be an asshole afterwards.”

“I know the risks,” Gladio growled. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Noctis’s. “I’m going to fuck you. And then one day I’m going to marry you.”

Noctis felt a tremble go through him, one that felt like the forces of fate were uniting them together. “Well then fuck me already.”

“We need lube,” Gladio explained. “I’m not fucking you raw. Your ass couldn’t handle it.”

“Ha ha,” Noctis replied sarcastically. He grabbed Gladio’s hand and pulled him to the bedroom. “How do you think I figured out I’m a bottom? Sheer luck?”

“Do you have a toy?” Gladio asked, an excited edge in his voice that traveled straight from Noctis’s heart to his cock. “Can I see it?”

“Sure,” Noctis replied, feeling just a tad shy. Maybe it was because every time he used it, which was frequently, he imagined Gladio fucking him. He took out the lubricant and vibrator and showed it to Gladio. 

“Nice,” Gladio said with a grin. “I’ll use it on you sometime. But for now I just want to enjoy you.”

Before Noctis could even set the toy down, Gladio was on him, kissing him hungrily once more, cupping his face with his hands. Noctis lost himself into the kiss, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the flavor of Gladio’s tongue on his. Just as Noctis got used to his touch, Gladio pushed him onto the bed and took the lubricant and vibrator from his hands. He tossed the vibrator to the side and grinned at Noctis with a hungry look, before he set the lube down next to him and pulled at Noctis’s clothes with a firm force that made Noctis flush with excitement.

Noctis was naked in no time at all, and for a moment he thought Gladio was far more like a beast than a man. The thought only thrilled him all the more, his excitement to see this wild side of Gladio rising as the hulkingly tall man took off his clothes, revealing perfect sinew and muscles and his gorgeous tattoo on his arms, shoulders, and back. Everything about him was massive, including the girth of his cock.

Gladio was on top of him as Noctis shimmied up to the pillows of the bed, a groan on his lips the moment Gladio started grinding his hips against his, the friction of their cocks rubbing together sending a pulsating desire to his thighs. Even just having Gladio on top of him felt better than he ever imagined. 

“Gladio,” Noctis moaned as Gladio took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking, licking, and biting it to send wave after wave of pleasure to his cock. With a free hand, Gladio thumbed the other nipple, making it pert and hard while Noctis was left writhing and moaning under him. 

“You’re so responsive,” Gladio teased as he looked up at Noctis. “How long have you been waiting for me to touch you?”

“Just shut up and touch me,” Noctis snapped, not wanting to admit to Gladio that he had been thinking about it for a while now. “Or did you change your mind?”

“Fuck no,” Gladio chuckled. “You look so hot under me. I can’t wait to hear what sounds you’ll make when I’m in you.”

Noctis flushed bright red, but Gladio was either ignoring it or reveling in it. He took the lubricant and coated his fingers then rubbed the outside of Noctis’s hole, positioning his legs against his shoulders. Noctis let out a gasp and moan as Gladio pulsed his first finger in him, thicker than the average finger. 

“You’re so warm,” Gladio murmured as he worked his finger in him. “I wonder how much of me you’ll be able to take.”

At that, he pressed another finger in Noctis. Noctis cried out and arched his back, feeling Gladio scissoring him. Gladio practically growled in response as he prepared him, continuously stretching him, making him gasp and moan and feel pleasure never before experienced. Every ounce of him was begging for more, and he knew he was ready to have Gladio in him.

“Just do it already,” Noctis moaned, a nearly helpless beg for Gladio’s cock. “I’m ready, dammit.”

“You say that,” Gladio grinned, pulling his fingers out of him nevertheless. “But I’m really big.”

“That doesn’t mean you have any talent,” Noctis teased. “No point in having it if you don’t know how to use it.”

“You’re just asking me to fuck you hard,” Gladio growled. He lubricated his cock and positioned himself, the tip of his cock pressing against Noctis’s hole. “Let me know if it hurts. Otherwise, I’m going to fuck you hard. But if you can handle that vibrator, you can handle me.”

Within moments, Gladio was pulsing his way into Noctis, slowly and deliberately. Noctis moaned, his body relaxing into Gladio’s rhythm, pleasure coursing through him as Gladio filled him. Gladio was big, bigger than Noctis anticipated, but it still felt glorious. There was no pain, and Noctis chalked that up to using the toy pretty consistently and having Gladio stretch him.

“Fuck you’re so tight,” Gladio moaned once he was in up to the hilt. “Are you okay?”

“Mmhhmm,” Noctis replied, biting his bottom lip as Gladio’s girth made his cock twitch for more. “Just move, Gladio. Fuck, I need you to move.”

Gladio leaned down and kissed him, his tongue dancing with Noctis’s, as he began to move. Despite his threats to fuck Noctis hard, Gladio went slow at first, attentive to Noctis’s needs. Noctis moaned, though, his face flushed and his body taking in Gladio as if he was made for it. He just wanted to have Gladio thrust into him hard, to make him feel like he was entirely out of control, to bring him such pleasure that he lost himself to it.

“Gladio…” Noctis panted, his desire building. “Do it hard. Fuck me hard. Nngh… Ah…”

“Fuck Noctis,” Gladio moaned. “If you say it like that, I can’t say no.”

“Ahh!” Noctis cried out as Gladio set a merciless pace, pulsing in and out of him with hard slams and quick pulses. “Gladio! Ah… Yes… More…” 

“You’re so greedy,” Gladio panted as he roughly slammed into Noctis, making him scream and cry out louder from the pleasure. He felt Gladio’s cock against his prostate, hitting him deeply again and again and again, and he knew that he was close to the edge. “And so tight…”

Gladio proceeded, harder and faster after that, his lips connecting with Noctis’s to muffle his cries of pleasure. Pulling back, Gladio slammed into him again, hard and deliberate, wracking Noctis’s body with pulsating wave of pleasure after pleasure. Without ceremony, Noctis called out Gladio’s name as he came, a wave of pleasure washing over him that felt better and stronger than anything he ever felt before. 

“Fuck,” Gladio moaned as Noctis’s body writhed and spasmed under him. He thrust into Noctis erratically as he climaxed as well, his seed spilling into him. He stopped moving, both of them panting and breathless, staring at each other as if they fully realized exactly what they had done.

“About time,” Noctis said, breaking the silence. Gladio grinned then kissed him. “I think it’s safe to say that I love you.”

“And I love you,” Gladio murmured, a happy smile on his face. He continued to kiss Noctis for a while.

The sound of a message from Prompto alerted from the next room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some Gladnoct sexy time in there for y'all. Even if they're jerks, they gotta get off too. XD
> 
> Also the point of Noctis using Prompto to figure out his own sexuality is something I've seen before. I've watched A LOT of the show Catfish before writing this so I could make this more realistic in certain aspects. Typically people who catfish get something out of doing it. For Noctis (and Gladio to a lesser extent) it's an outlet for THEM to safely explore their sexuality. For Prompto, however, it is anything but safe. He just doesn't know it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, putting kudos and such on my work! Or even just stopping by! I really am appreciative of the support!


	8. Birthday Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto brings a birthday gift to school for Ignis

Prompto worked hard, probably harder than he needed to. He worked as many hours as he could, putting all of the money he earned into a savings account, not daring to touch it in fear of not being able to afford Ignis’s birthday present. It wasn’t cheap, and Cor didn’t mind the extra help. Yet he wasn’t eating as much, dipping into his food budget to be able to afford a gift for Ignis, and they were starting to take notice. 

He met Titus pretty early on, and at first he would only bring dinners for them all. The moment that he saw how thin Prompto was, he brought breakfasts and lunches for him as well. Prompto didn’t have the heart to decline, knowing that he needed to do a better job of staying thin, so he took the meals and ate only a small portion of it. He was acutely aware of Ignis’s preferences to date someone slim, and he had to do what he could to stay as thin as possible.

True to his word, Nyx had Prompto join him and his friends for his birthday. He had tried to convince Prompto to let them celebrate his as well, but Prompto adamantly refused. There was no way he deserved to celebrate his birthday, let alone on someone else’s. Even though Nyx said no presents, Prompto knew that he didn’t have anything to contribute to the event. So he ended up splurging just a bit of his gil on getting Nyx a nice black scarf with violet trim. Nyx loved it, and Prompto was left blushing by his friends cooing over how adorable he was.

Nevertheless, Prompto managed to save enough money for the coffee filled chocolate that Ignis had asked for. Several times he spoke to Ignis about giving him the gift on his birthday, which conveniently fell on a Tuesday this year. He spoke to him about it at length, but Ignis always seemed to deflect and insist that he give it to Noctis or Gladio so they could give it to him. Prompto figured that he was just shy, and he planned to just hand it to him by the lockers that morning.

  
  


_ Ignis: Please don’t even worry about giving it to me, Prompto. I don’t want any attention drawn to us. It will only be awkward for everyone. _

_ Prompto: I don’t understand why? It’s just a small gift. I can give it to you in an empty classroom. _

_ Ignis: Just give it to Noctis or Gladio. They’ll pass it along. Write a note with it and I’ll receive it. _

  
  


Prompto wrote a note for Ignis, but he still planned on giving it to him in person. Nyx had encouraged him several times to confront Ignis in person. While Prompto didn’t consider this to be a confrontation, exactly, he felt like enough time had passed for Ignis to decide whether or not this was going to be a thing. Sure, having a relationship in secret was fine with Prompto. He understood the necessity of it. But not being able to talk to him in person was wearing on his mental and physical health. 

Not eating had definitely worn on him, but his mental health was starting to suffer more. Prompto could only give Ignis longing stares, glances at the lockers next to each other, half-hearted attempts to say hello that always fell flat on his tongue before he could get the words out. If Ignis was still treating him like he was invisible at school, then it really was like they weren’t dating, right?

Nyx had been trying to talk some sense into him as well. He was more suspicious than Prompto was, but it made Prompto just suspicious enough to want to ask more questions and actually talk to Ignis in person. Nyx had only been encouraging, but when he found out Prompto had saved all his money from working part-time for a present for Ignis, he was pissed. Prompto promised he wouldn’t do it again, but Nyx had only sighed and said that if things didn’t work out with Ignis then they’d share the chocolates together. It was as if Nyx was expecting things to end poorly.

“You ready?” Nyx asked him over the phone the morning of Ignis’s birthday. Prompto had tried to look his best, his hair as straight as he could get it except for the flip in front. His uniform was freshly washed, and he had ironed it perfectly as Ignis liked it. Everything he did was to maximize what Ignis would like, and his nerves only felt worse for it. Why did he feel so terrible? 

“I think so,” Prompto replied, his voice shaking just a bit. “I’ve never done this before.”

“You’ll be fine,” Nyx encouraged him. “No matter what happens, you’ll let me know right? You’re going to come by the shop and tell me?”

“I promise,” Prompto confirmed. They had made that deal. If it went well or terribly then he would let Nyx know by meeting with him after school. Prompto didn’t want to consider it going terribly, but his nerves were shot, and he felt like that was the likely outcome. Why, though? He had spoken to Ignis all this time. Nothing terrible should happen. So why did he feel like it was inevitable? “Thanks for your support Nyx. I’ll keep you updated.”

“Sure thing, Prom,” Nyx said. “If you need me to pick you up from school early, just text me. Cor knows I’ll be waiting on your call.”

“Will do,” Prompto agreed. He ended the call then took a deep breath before heading downstairs and taking the chocolates out of the freezer. It was a large black box with golden ribbon on it, the sleek design indicating that it came from a couture chocolatier. The merchant had advised him to freeze him so it would last until he was able to give it to Ignis, and Prompto really didn’t want it to melt.

With a deep breath, Prompto put the package in his bag then made his way out and towards the academy. Arriving at the academy made Prompto feel like he was entering a warzone, more so than usual. His heart thumping with trepidation, he made his way to his locker and opened it, waiting for Ignis to arrive. 

Prompto waited. And waited. And waited. He waited until the warning bell rang, knowing that he couldn’t be late to class. Disappointed that Ignis wasn’t there, he made his way to class, only to find him waving Noctis off as he went towards his own classroom. Prompto opened his mouth to call out to him, but nothing would come out. So instead he made his way into the classroom and sat next to Noctis, waiting for the next opportunity to speak with him.

“Psst,” Noctis whispered when he sat next to him. Prompto looked at him, waiting for him to say something rude. “Ignis said you had something to give him?”

Shaking his head, Prompto thought it was best to just deny it for now. He had to protect Ignis’s reputation, and he wasn’t going to just out him to someone he had never spoken to positively before. “No.”

“Hmm,” Noctis said, making a thoughtfully exaggerated expression. “Alright. Well if you do, then he said to give it to me or Gladio. Just in case.”

“Thanks,” Prompto replied, turning away from Noctis. He was on a mission. There was no way he was going to let the opportunity pass him by in an instant. It was still early, and Prompto had all day to track him down.

He got his chance when the lunch bell rang. Nervously, he took his bag and stood up, making his way out of the classroom for the first time in his life. Usually he stayed by himself, but he insisted on finding Ignis now. It wasn’t difficult. Ignis was talking to a group of female and male students outside of his classroom under the guise that they had questions related to the student council. Nervously, Prompto inched his way up to Ignis, interrupting the conversation.

“Excuse me,” Prompto said, his voice quiet to the point that he didn’t think Ignis could hear him. Nevertheless, Ignis turned to him and looked at him, waiting. “Um… Do you have a moment? To speak alone? I just have a quick question.”

“Of course,” Ignis replied, his voice smooth and beautiful as ever. Prompto led Ignis back to his classroom that was now empty for lunch, his heart beating too rapidly for him to say anything. He was finally doing it. He was finally talking to Ignis in person. 

The only people inside the classroom were Noctis and Gladio, so Prompto made a note to speak softly so that they didn’t hear everything. Besides, the way Noctis had spoken made it sound like he had been informed of their relationship. With a deep breath, he turned and looked at Ignis, who was staring at him with a perplexed expression.

“Um…” Prompto took out the expensive box of chocolates and presented it to Ignis, a nice card laid out and taped to the top. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said, the shock evident on his face. Why was he shocked? Prompto told him he was getting something for his birthday? “Forgive me for asking this, but… Why are you giving me something so expensive?”

“B-Because you said you like it,” Prompto said, a blush rising on his cheeks. Did he read the messages wrong?

“Well, I do like these,” Ignis said. His brow furrowed as he looked down at the gift then back to Prompto. “But I’m afraid that I’ve never spoken to you before in my life. How did you know that I like these?”

Shock rippled through Prompto as he stared at Ignis wide-eyed. Was he really denying that he had spoken to him? Why? Because Noctis and Gladio were there? But then a sickening feeling came over him as he heard snickering in the corner of the classroom where Ignis’s friends were. Tears filled his eyes as he understood the truth. He had never been speaking to Ignis. It had always been either Noctis or Gladio… or possibly both of them.

“Keep it,” Prompto said as he looked at Ignis with tears in his eyes. “I hope you’re happy.”

His heart was breaking, shattering into a million of tiny shards that would never be repaired, as he left the classroom in a hurry, refusing to look at Ignis or respond to him as Ignis called for him. Painfully, Prompto ran towards the exit of the academy, doing everything he could to keep his composure, his breath caught in his throat.

Once he was outside, he frantically texted Nyx, telling him that he would be heading to the flower shop immediately. Nyx offered to come and get him, but Prompto didn’t want to risk being made fun of while he waited. He declined, deciding it was better for him just to head there instead. As soon as he sent the text, he ran, not daring to look back when he heard Ignis call his name behind him. Prompto was faster, and he knew it.

As Prompto ran, all of his thoughts turned towards all the evidence that he had been so blind about. Didn’t Nyx warn him? He had been so foolish, so stupid, to think that someone like Ignis could like someone like him. Was it some sort of cruel joke amongst the three of them, or was it something only Noctis and Gladio were aware of? Either way, pain coursed through his body in such a terrifying manner that he was pretty sure he was having a heart attack.

Nyx was waiting for him outside of the shop, looking worried and distraught. Prompto didn’t hesitate. He ran into Nyx’s arms, burying his face in his chest, sobbing as Nyx held him tightly. They didn’t move for a long time, and Prompto scolded himself for not only being so naive but for making Nyx worry. This was so foolish, and he should’ve been smarter. How could he have thought that Ignis would ever like someone like him?

“Shh,” Nyx said soothingly, rocking him a bit as he smoothed his hands over Prompto’s back tenderly. “I’m sorry, Prom. I’m sorry. What happened?”

“It-It-It wasn’t even Ignis,” Prompto managed to choke out through his heavy breaths and his sobbing tears. “I never spoke to him. It was Noctis. Or Gladio. Or both.”

“What?” Nyx asked. He pulled Prompto closer and kissed him on the top of his head. “I’m so sorry. This is worse than I thought. I was hoping for the best for you… Fuck. I could strangle them.”

“I’m-I’m sorry,” Prompto managed to utter. “I’m sorry that I didn’t see the signs. I’m sorry that I was so stupid. And now I’m going to have to go back to school. I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Come inside,” Nyx said after a moment. He put his arm around Prompto’s shoulders and directed Prompto inside towards Cor. Cor looked at him with concern, his expression darkening as Nyx told him what happened. “I think we need to get in touch with his parents. There’s no way he can go back there as it stands. And I don’t think his parents will listen to him.”

“Give me the number,” Cor replied simply. “Let me handle this.”

Prompto took out his phone and handed it to Nyx, feeling like he didn’t know what to do and how to respond to anything. He trusted Nyx and Cor, and even Titus, the only three people who had ever shown him real kindness. With a start, he realized that he didn’t even trust his parents. How could he when they were never around?

“Come on,” Nyx said as he led Prompto away from the shop once Cor had the number. “Let’s go somewhere to talk. Where do you want to go?”

“Can we… Can we go get some food?” Prompto asked him, looking up at Nyx hopefully. “I don’t have much money, but I can pay you back next payday.”

“Food sounds good,” Nyx agreed, taking him towards the same diner they ate at when they first met in real life. “But it’s my treat again. No objections.”

Prompto wasn’t in the mood to fight Nyx on anything. In fact, he was dangerously close to just giving up overall. There was no way he could go back to the academy, knowing that they had so thoroughly shredded his heart and hurt him emotionally, psychologically, and even physically. He would’ve never restricted his food intake even more if he hadn’t spoken to Ignis… No not Ignis. Noctis and Gladio. He had to get that right. Never once did he speak to Ignis.

When they sat down at the diner, Prompto ordered a large milkshake, fries, and a burger. Nyx seemed impressed, and they talked about anything and everything but Ignis and what happened. Prompto had a feeling that Nyx was avoiding the topic, waiting for him to broach it when he was ready. As soon as they got their food, though, Prompto began to devour it, his hunger out of control now.

“Slow down, dude,” Nyx advised him. “You might get sick.”

“Sorry,” Prompto said, his mouth full. He chewed it and swallowed then looked at Nyx. “I’m damaged forever, aren’t I?”

“No,” Nyx insisted. “You’re hurt now, but you won’t be hurt forever. You’ll find a way to heal and fall in love again. For now, you’ll find a way to cope.”

Prompto didn’t think it was likely, but then again maybe Nyx was right. He was older, after all, and he likely had more experience with love than Prompto did. But how could he learn to trust anyone after this?

The rest of the time he ate, he slowed his pace by talking to Nyx about what had happened, about how foolish he felt, about how there was no way he was going to go back to the academy. He had enough. He was hurt physically, but to be scarred and wounded so emotionally and psychologically was something he couldn’t handle. Not like this. 

Once they were done, they made their way back to the shop. Prompto felt better now that he had eaten, but he also still felt terrible, a wound in his heart that would never quite go away. Sure, it would scab over, but the moment that it was pricked at he knew it would bleed again. 

Cor was waiting for them, when they stepped inside, an angry look on his face. “Your parents are coming back to Insomnia to discuss this with the dean of the school. I’m going to be there as well. You need someone to stand up for you.”

Prompto nodded. “I think I’m going to look at homeschooling for the rest of high school.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Cor replied. “I’ll help you get things set up as you need it. Just let me know what you need and we’ll get it squared away. You’re part of our family now. We’ll look out for you, Prom.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said morosely, feeling as if he didn’t quite deserve their kindness. “I should… I should’ve known.”

“There was no way to know,” Cor assured him. “You are a kind person who operates on faith in people. They are assholes who choose any opportunity to take advantage. Take it from me, Prom, you are far better than they will ever be.”

Prompto didn’t feel that way, but for the moment he was going to trust in the few people looking out for him. And he would do his best to nurse his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is now out there for them all to see! How will Ignis react to finding out the truth as well?
> 
> Also, I added two chapters onto this fic because I ultimately had an ending in mind that people talked me out of writing. But then I realized I liked that ending better. So instead, I wrote both endings and when we get to the chapter before it, you will be able to choose the ending you want, either a happy ending or a bittersweet ending. ^_^
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!


	9. Shock and Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis copes with what happened and makes a decision that will forever alter his life

Ignis was confused and astounded when Prompto gave him a rather expensive birthday gift. He wasn’t anticipating it, but he couldn’t wholly say he wasn’t pleased by it. If anything, he was entirely excited that Prompto had taken the time to get him something. It wasn’t every day that his crush pulled him aside and gave him a beautiful gift. But then Prompto mentioned how he told him that was what he wanted, and his confusion set in.

  


The snickering from the corner from Noctis and Gladio told him something was wrong. The tears from Prompto confirmed the worst. Noctis and Gladio had done something to convince Prompto that he had been speaking with him, and Ignis had a sneaking suspicion of what they had done. 

  


However, Prompto had run out of the classroom, and Ignis’s top priority was stopping him and telling him the truth. He was desperate to tell him, and he would do what he could to run after him and catch him. Dropping the gift, Ignis took off and followed him, surprised by how fast Prompto could run. He didn’t think anyone on the track team was remotely close to the speed in which Prompto ran.

  


“Prompto!” Ignis called after him as he followed him outside. His desperation was growing. There was no way he would be able to catch up to him without Prompto stopping. “Prompto wait!”

  


Prompto didn’t wait, though. He didn’t even hesitate. Instead of going left, like he always did after school, he turned right and took off, heading somewhere that Ignis couldn’t even guess at. Ignis watched as he ran away, knowing that whatever Noctis and Gladio had done likely had destroyed him entirely. A pain tore through his heart at the thought. Not only was Prompto hurt because of them, but it meant that he lost any and all chance of talking to Prompto in the future.

  


Heartache turning to anger. Ignis turned around and made his way back into the school, heading towards the classroom with a calmness that was only allowing his rage to simmer. When he opened the door to the room, he saw Gladio and Noctis,  _ eating _ the chocolates Prompto had got for him. Noctis was about to read the card that was attached to the gift, and Ignis stalked towards him with a rage that he had never before experienced.

  


“Hey Ignis,” Noctis said with a laugh. “You’re just in time! I’ll explain what happened later and-”

  


Ignis slapped Noctis. Hard. The sound echoed in the classroom, and a red handprint was already beginning to bloom on his cheek. Noctis and Gladio both looked at Ignis, their eyes wide in shock. Angrily, Ignis took the chocolates and the card from them and felt ready to yell. Instead, he spoke with deadly calm. Perhaps that was worse.

  


“What did you two do?” Ignis demanded. “What did you do to Prompto?”

  


“We…” Noctis looked at Gladio in shock, as if they were unsure if the truth was a good idea. Finally, Noctis looked back to Ignis and told him everything. How they set up a dating profile for him. How they intended it to be just a thing to get him a date. How they started pretending to be him when they spoke to Prompto. How it clearly got out of hand and they pretended that they were him in a relationship with Prompto. How they manipulated him and treated him like shit for fun. And finally, how they had tried to get him to  _ not _ give Ignis a gift on his birthday and expose their lies.

  


Ignis stared at them in shock, and he felt something changing within him that would never be altered henceforth. He looked at Noctis and Gladio and saw them,  _ truly _ saw them for what they were. Unsteadily, he looked at the card that Prompto had written and read it, trying to suppress the tears that came to his eyes. Ignis had genuinely liked Prompto, and had he not been a coward then maybe they could’ve been together. But the pain that Ignis felt over that was nothing in comparison to what Prompto must have felt, and he knew they would likely never be together now.

  
  


_ Ignis, _

_ I know that you’re afraid to talk in person because of your family, but I feel like we have been talking for so long that maybe it’s time for us to have a more ‘in person’ relationship. I know that I don’t really deserve much and that I’m just a poor guy without much of a future, but I hope you’re willing to give me a chance. In person. We can still keep the relationship private. My house is empty, except for me, and no one talks to me anyway. It wouldn’t be hard to meet after school. Just think about it? I really like you, and I want us to have a fair chance. At least until you decide you’re tired of me. _

_ Lastly, have a happy birthday. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I worked hard over the past couple of months to get you this, so I hope you enjoy it. If not, let me know and I will get you something else. Anyway, happy birthday and enjoy your day. _

  


_ Love,  
_ _ Prompto _

  


“You have to fix this,” Ignis said as he glared at them. “You have to apologize to him, explain what you did, and tell him the truth. I don’t care what it takes. You will do this.”

  


“Geez, Specs,” Noctis said nonchalantly, as if Ignis was taking the weather too seriously. “It’s not like it’s someone important. It’s just Prompto.”

  


“Don’t call me Specs!” Ignis snapped. He took a deep breath and fixed his glasses then looked at them both. “You will fix this. And you will apologize. I don’t care what it takes. Am I understood?”

  


“Y-Yeah,” Noctis said, now compliant with Ignis’s demands. He had never snapped at them like that. He also had never struck Noctis. “I’ll message him and try and fix it. I’ll let you know.”

  


“Good,” Ignis said with a nod. He walked towards the door, unable to be around them anymore. While they were friends out of necessity, he had never thought that he would ever hate Noctis and Gladio. Today proved him wrong.

  


“Where are you going?” Gladio asked as Ignis opened the door. “You’re not having lunch with us?”

  


“No,” Ignis said, reaching for the door handle and not bothering to turn around. “I’m going home. I can’t stand to be around you guys right now.”

  


“Damn, Ig,” Gladio huffed. Ignis didn’t have to turn around to know that his arms were folded across his chest. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you actually have a crush on Prompto.”

  


“And if I do?” Ignis asked, turning around and glaring at them. “What would you do then? Nothing? You two are unbelievable.”

  


At that, Ignis made his way out of the classroom, his heart aching terribly in his chest. Stopping at his classroom, he grabbed his bag and made his way towards the front door. No one questioned him as he left, calmly and quietly. No one dared assume that Ignis, the senior class president, would skip class. But there was something within him that snapped, and he felt like he was suffocating at the academy. The stink of bullshit was everywhere.

  


Calmly and collectedly, Ignis made his way to his parents house. He felt a desire to break free from the prison cell he was in. After all, Ignis had done everything correctly, yet he was still suffering for his choices. If all loyalty to Noctis brought him was pain and suffering, then he would prefer never to be loyal to him again. If that meant being disowned from his family, then it was all for the best.

  


“Ignis,” his mother said in surprise when he stepped through the door. What they were doing home was beyond him, but he couldn’t quite care. They often did everything without telling him. For all Ignis knew, they worked entirely from home. “What brings you here?”

  


“I’m gay,” Ignis announced as he stared at his parents, sitting in the parlor room with a cup of tea in their hand. They stared at him in disbelief. “I’ve been gay far longer than I can remember. I refuse to marry a woman. If you try to pair me with a woman, then I will openly reject it.”

  


They looked at him for a long moment, but then his mother spoke, shocking him. “Well Gladio and Noctis are dating, so I suppose it’s okay. Since Regis doesn’t have an issue with his son dating a man, then I don’t see why we should have a problem with it.”

  


Ignis stared at them, his mouth practically open in shock. They were just sheep in a herd, following their shepherd to a culture that only continued to harm those who they deemed lesser than them. Did they even realize what they were doing? Did they even care? Ignis felt sick to his stomach, wondering just how he could escape such a terrible world. There was no way he could possibly ever stay near them, knowing that they expected him to just be subservient to Noctis.

  


“I have to go,” Ignis said, feeling sick to his stomach. He ignored his parents as they protested his sudden arrival and departure, but he knew that he had to get out of there. There was no way he was going to stay in this environment knowing that all he would be is nothing but a glorified secretary. If Noctis asked Ignis to jump, he would have said ‘how high.’ Now, though, he would say ‘fuck you.’

  


Today, something had irrevocably changed for Ignis. He was no longer going to be a puppet to the Caelums, he refused to let others have control of his life. Now, Ignis was breaking free of his chains, and he was no longer the coward that he felt like he had been all this time. Ignis could now recognize Noctis and Gladio for what they were, and they were not good people. Not anymore. Maybe one day they would have been, but they had already crossed a line from which there was no return.

  


Ignis made his way back to his apartment, setting his things down, and looking at the chocolates that Prompto had gotten him. How much did he have to work to save for these chocolates? They were far too expensive for anyone without much money to get, and Noctis and Gladio knew that he was poor. Were they doing this just to torture him? What kind of monsters would do something so horrible?

  


The moment that Ignis sat down on his couch, he looked at the card that Prompto had written for him. It was so innocent, so trusting, and such an indication of all the pain that Gladio and Noctis had put him through. It was evident that they had told Prompto that they had to keep their false relationship a secret. Ignis wondered what other things they told him to mess with him, to torture him mentally, emotionally, and psychologically.

  


Ignis realized, with a start, the reason why Prompto had been glancing at him so much more. He genuinely thought that those were likely longing glances from them both, that they were sharing a furtive secret, a glance of the truth that existed only through an app online. The look Prompto had given him when the flyers were posted on the school campus hurt Ignis’s soul, and he had to physically put his hand to his chest to try and get the aching to stop.

  


It came all at once. Ignis felt it tearing through his heart, the pain and heartbreak that he felt for both himself and for Prompto. The torture that Prompto must have felt, the pain that he must be feeling now, it was all too much. He let out a sob as he took off his glasses, his tears flowing freely while his heart felt as it was torn to shreds. His entire body trembled, aching, and he let out a scream of pain and terror that could not be tamed.

  


At the end of it, Ignis knew that Noctis and Gladio were responsible for this, but he also blamed himself. If he had just trusted his instincts when Noctis was likely first signing him up for the app then none of this would have happened. Prompto wouldn’t have to deal with a painful heartbreak, Ignis wouldn’t have lost his chance at the only guy he ever liked, and Noctis and Gladio wouldn’t have stepped over the line and become the terrible people that he now viewed them as.

  


Ignis didn’t know how long he cried. Eventually there was a knock on his door, long after the tears had dried, although his eyes were still red. He got up, adjusted his clothes, and put his glasses back on before he made his way to the door and opened it. As expected, it was Noctis and Gladio, although they looked a lot more remorseful now than before.

  


“Uh… hey,” Noctis said awkwardly. He shuffled and ran his hand over the back of his head. “I didn’t realize you had a crush on Prompto. If I knew then I wouldn’t have done what I did.”

  


“That’s your problem, Noctis,” Ignis said quietly, his voice hoarse from crying. “You don’t actually care about Prompto or what you did. You only care that you got caught and that it affected me. This is why you’ll never change and why your apologies are meaningless to me. Even if I didn’t like Prompto, you would have betrayed my trust. You used my likeness to intentionally hurt someone.”

  


“We’re still friends though, right?” Noctis asked, his expression desperate. Ignis did not feel any sympathy for him.

  


“I don’t know if I will be working within your company in the future,” Ignis explained. “But rest assured that from this day forward, our relationship will always be strictly professional. For you both. Good evening.”

  


Ignis closed the door at that and turned away from them. He meant what he said. He didn’t know what the future brought, but he did know one thing. There was no way he could ever view Noctis and Gladio the same way again. There were some hurts that ran far too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis bitch slapped Noctis.
> 
> That's all I have to say about that.
> 
> Also, I wanted to parallel the title of the chapter from the last one to show that both Prompto and Ignis are shocked from this. Hence the word "surprise" in both of them. I feel like friendship can sometimes be a very fragile thing, depending on who you are friends with. There are certainly friends in my life who are wonderful and I don't consider our friendship fragile by any means. But what if you're friends with someone out of force or because they're just slightly less shitty than your family? The relationship certainly becomes more tenuous, depending on the personalities and situations, and therefore more liable to break.   
> And I always thought: The chocobros were essentially friends by force, sans Prompto. What would happen if they didn't become as close as they did in game? Hence this fic.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Just a few more chapters to go!


	10. Last Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto receives a message and makes one final attempt to get answers

Prompto received several messages when he woke up the next morning, feeling miserable and still in pain. He looked at his phone, trying to assess just what he could anticipate for the day. Instead of going home alone, Cor and Titus had insisted that they make up their guest room for him. Nyx offered as well, but Cor insisted that Prompto stay with them. He had gratefully accepted, not really wanting to be alone anyway.

One of the messages was a text from his mother, indicating that they were on a flight back to Insomnia and they had made an appointment with the dean. Prompto let her know that he was looking into homeschooling, which she didn’t disagree with surprisingly. They were planning on leaving as soon as the meeting was over, but Prompto expected that. At least he would be in a quiet house since they were away all the time.

There was another message from Nyx, and he let him know that he was doing alright. Of course Prompto didn’t actually feel alright, but relative to yesterday he was doing great. All he had to do was ignore the horrible pain in his chest. He felt his stomach drop when he saw that he had a message on the app. Nervously, he pulled it up and saw that “Ignis” had messaged him.

  
  


_ Ignis: Hey this is really Ignis. I’m really sorry for what happened. Noctis and Gladio brought me up to speed. There is a lot that has happened that I was unaware of. Do you mind meeting me so I can talk to you about this? I would like to clear things up in person and formally apologize for my ignorance. _

  
  


Prompto stared at the screen, his broken heart thumping painfully in his chest. Should he even have considered giving Ignis a chance? How could he be sure that it was even Ignis to begin with? For all he knew, it was still Gladio and Noctis, waiting to just dig the dagger into his heart deeper. He couldn’t trust it; he couldn’t trust anything anymore.

“Hey Nyx?” Prompto said into the phone when he called his friend. “Um… I received a message from Ignis, supposedly. He said he wants to talk and clear things up?”

“What do you want to do?” Nyx asked him, his tone not giving away what he was feeling. He did that a lot. He didn’t want to sway Prompto’s decision making either way, only support him with whatever he decided.

“I don’t know,” Prompto admitted. “Part of me is telling me just to tell him to go fuck off and never talk to me again. But if he really didn’t know what was going on like he said… it would be worth talking about, right?”

“Maybe,” Nyx considered. “It just depends on how complicit he was in all of this. But the only way to find out would be to talk to him.”

“Then maybe I should confront him,” Prompto suggested. “I’m not looking for anything but answers. I don’t want to hold onto this for the rest of my life. But if I can confront Ignis and figure out how much he knew… Maybe it’ll help.”

“It sounds like you’re looking for some sign of hope too,” Nyx pointed out. “Some idea that maybe Ignis isn’t the bad guy in this. Remember, Prom. He did watch you get bullied repeatedly and did nothing to stop it. How good of a guy can he be if he did that?”

Prompto thought about what he said. Nyx was right. Just because Ignis may not have done anything, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t complicit in his pain. Anyone at the academy at any time had the option to speak up and help him, Ignis included. The only time it sounded like he was going to was when the flyers were posted around the school. Even then, he ultimately left him alone to fend for himself. Regardless, Prompto wanted answers.

“I want to meet with him,” Prompto asserted, making up his mind. “I want answers. But if it’s really Gladio or Noctis, then I don’t want to talk to them. Will you come with me?”

“Of course,” Nyx replied immediately. “Do Titus and Cor know? They’ll likely want to go as well.”

Prompto shifted in the guest bed. He heard shuffling downstairs and knew that Cor and Titus were already awake. “Not yet. I just woke up. When I go downstairs I’ll talk to them about it.”

“Alright,” Nyx agreed. “When you let them know just text me and I’ll come on over. Think about what you want to say and what you want to ask.”

“I will,” Prompto said. He paused just a moment. “Hey Nyx? Thank you for your help.”

“Anytime Prom,” Nyx replied. They ended the call, leaving Prompto to sit there and think about what he was going to say to Ignis. Finally, he knew how to respond, and he got back in touch with whoever he was really talking to.

  
  


_ Prompto: Meet me in the courtyard outside the flower shop Glaive and Guard Forestry and Florest at noon. I don’t care if you have class. Make it work. _

  
  


After he sent the message, he got dressed in black jeans, a black turtleneck, and black boots. It was cold outside so he had his coat waiting for him downstairs. He texted Nyx and let him know what he told whoever he was communicating with on the app. After brushing his hair and teeth, he made his way downstairs to find Cor and Titus sitting at the kitchen table, ready with breakfast.

“Good morning,” Titus said before taking a sip of his coffee. “How are you feeling?”

“Alright,” Prompto said, looking at them awkwardly. He wasn’t used to having anyone in the house with him, much less having breakfast ready. Was he even allowed to join them at the table? “Nyx is going to come take me to the courtyard outside the shop at noon. Someone under Ignis’s profile claimed to be him and wanted to talk. If it’s him, I want answers. If it’s not, then I’m not going to bother.”

“We’re going then,” Cor said with a nod, setting down the newspaper he was reading. “Regardless of who is there, I want to make sure you’re protected. You’ve spent enough time in your life on your own, trying to figure things out. It’s about time someone was in your corner.”

“You don’t have to,” Prompto said uncertainly, shifting uncomfortably and looking down at his feet. He never had anyone offer to help him before.

“We’re aware of that,” Titus nodded. “But we’re not going to just let you do this on your own. Your parents haven’t been there for you, so consider us your surrogate parents. Besides, Cor always wanted a kid to dote on.”

Prompto looked at Cor and how his ears burned red. He couldn’t help but smile at that, knowing that they really were kind people who would go out of their way to help him. He didn’t particularly deserve it, but he was grateful for it nevertheless. There was nothing that he was given that he wasn’t grateful for.

“Sit down and have breakfast with us,” Cor merely stated, his usually stern demeanor clearly flustered from the conversation. Prompto joined them, nervous and unsure of what to do. Cor merely got up, grabbed a plate, and put a large amount of pancakes, bacon, and eggs on it before giving it to him. “Here. Eat it. You’re too thin right now, and you need your strength.”

“He’s right,” Titus said with a frown. “Your cheeks are nearly sunken. I can’t wait to meet your parents and give them a piece of my mind.”

“My parents don’t make much money,” Prompto tried. They looked at him in disbelief. “I mean… they’ve struggled and that’s why they travel so much for work.”

“Prompto…” Cor said quietly, as if trying to decide whether or not he should broach the topic. “We took you to your house to get your belongings. Homes like that aren’t cheap. Especially not in Insomnia.”

Prompto looked at them, trying to comprehend what they were saying. “But… I don’t have any new clothes. My textbooks and uniforms are all secondhand… I barely have enough gil for protein shakes and salad dinners. There’s no way they make a decent amount of money… Is there?”

They looked at each other then at Prompto with pitying eyes of concern. Had Prompto just really been neglected all this time? Did his parents really not care about him as much as he pretended they did? What had he done to deserve such treatment?  _ Nif bastard. _ The thought rang loud and clear in his mind, and he couldn’t help but think that maybe his parents didn’t like him at all.

“Listen,” Titus said slowly, as if trying to formulate the words correctly. “Why don’t we talk to your parents about your homeschooling options when they get here? If you’re up for it, we’d love to have you here instead of on your own. You know, give you a shot at having a real family to look out for you.”

Prompto froze as he stared at them. They wanted him to stay there? But wouldn’t he be a burden? There was no way he could inconvenience them like that. He didn’t deserve to have such affections towards him, let alone from people who were complete strangers until he started working part time for Cor. 

“I don’t…” Prompto began, but tears came to his eyes. Did he really want to decline such an offer, though? “I don’t deserve such an offer… but… I would really like to stay here.”

“You deserve it,” Cor encouraged him. He stood up and hugged Prompto tightly as he remained seated, holding him close. “You deserve to be treated well. And when you go off to school for college, we will support you through it as well.”

“We’re not rich like the Caelums,” Titus continued. “But we are well off enough that we can help you. Both of us are too busy to really have a small child, and you need a good home with someone to watch after you. I have a feeling your parents won’t fight us on this decision.”

Prompto nodded, wiping his tears as Cor took his and his husband’s cleared plates and set them in the sink. “Thank you. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this, but I’m really grateful.”

There was a knock on the front door followed by it opening before Prompto could say anything else. Nyx stepped inside and greeted them, chilled from the outside air. They all gathered around the table as Prompto and Nyx had breakfast and devised a plan to talk to whoever they were going to confront. It was hard for Prompto to conceptualize that even after all this it could still be someone other than Ignis, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. The way Nyx put it, not everyone was as good as he was.

When it was close to noon, they finally all got their winter coats on and set out. Prompto tried not to notice how his winter coat was easily the most ragged of the bunch, but it only served to indicate just how much his parents didn’t care about him. Cor seemed to notice it too, and before they set out he had Prompto change into a spare coat they had on hand, a nice grey-blue one with fur around the collar and sleeves.

Prompto felt infinitely warmer than he otherwise would have when he stepped outside in the next coat. Nevertheless, he was still nervous and worried that this was not going to end well. Nothing in his life seemed to work out for the better when he wanted something. Why would this be any different? Still, he had to try and get answers, and he wasn’t going to stop until he did.

Arriving at the courtyard, he and Nyx approached separately from Cor and Titus, who hung back to give them space and make sure they weren’t bombarding Ignis if it really was him that was going to show. However, Cor and Titus wanted to speak with whoever showed up, whether it was Ignis or someone else. Prompto was grateful that he had someone on his side. He didn’t know if he could do this on his own.

As they came into view of the fountain in the center of the courtyard, the water shut off for the winter, Prompto heard voices talking. They were familiar, but they definitely weren’t Ignis. Cautiously, he took a step until they came into view and saw Noctis and Gladio waiting for him. Panic struck him hard and fast, and he felt Nyx’s hands on his shoulders comfortingly.

“You think he’s actually going to show?” Noctis asked Gladio as he looked at his phone. “I sent him a few messages, but no response.”

“Can you blame him?” Gladio asked. “And why the fuck did you tell him that you were Ignis again? I don’t even think Ignis will show at this rate.”

“Let’s go,” Prompto whispered to Nyx just as Noctis turned and locked eyes with him. He turned quickly, and Nyx put his arm around him, holding him close against his body as if to keep him warm. That’s when Prompto realized he was shaking, but it wasn’t from the cold. How could he have even had the slightest hope that Ignis would actually be there, waiting to talk to him?

“I’m sorry, Prom,” Nyx said soothingly as the pain stabbed Prompto’s heart all over again. It coursed through him, and he felt his knees go weak. Nyx grabbed him around his waist and ended up picking him up, carrying him princess style. Prompto would have felt more embarrassed about it if he wasn’t so distraught. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Nyx’s neck and buried his face into the crook of his neck and collarbone, too distraught to do anything else but cry.

Prompto had been so foolish. No one would ever love him, let alone someone he liked. It was foolish to think someone like Ignis would so much as like him. The wound in his heart blossomed like falling red petals against white snow, a wound he wasn’t sure could ever be healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cor and Titus: YOU ARE OUR SON NOW AND WE ARE NOT LETTING YOU GO
> 
> Prompto:... Okay?
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompto is so hopeful and optimistic that he wanted to give Ignis one more chance... but it wasn't Ignis waiting for him at the end... And Noctis and Gladio are the only ones waiting for him. Or are they? 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I can't wait to post the next chapter! ^_^


	11. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio are faced with the repercussions to their actions

Noctis saw Ignis arriving the moment after he locked eyes with Prompto, who stared at him with a shock and fear that made him feel guilty for the first time since everything happened. Whoever the guy he was with just led him away, taking him away from the situation before Noctis and Gladio had a chance to stop them. Ignis had told them to keep Prompto around no matter the cost. How could they when they didn’t even stop as soon as they saw them? Why the hell did Ignis have to take forever with his student council meeting?

“Where are they?” Ignis asked as he approached them, his voice reserved and monotone. There was something that had shifted, and whatever Ignis had said about them no longer being friends seemed to have been a serious promise. He followed Noctis’s gaze, watching as Prompto’s legs gave out and the guy he was with carried him away. 

“Why is he so upset?” Noctis questioned. “If he’s dating that guy then what’s the big deal?”

“For all we know that could be someone just looking after him,” Gladio replied. “I don’t think Prompto had the courage to date anyone, and that guy is definitely in his twenties.”

“Does it matter?” Ignis snapped. Noctis was not used to this side of Ignis, the side of him that was fed up with them. How long had he felt this way? “He’s gone and-”

“Excuse us,” a stern looking man said as he and another man approached them. They were both hardened and looked like they were ex-military. Even with dating Gladio, Noctis was intimidated by these men. “Are you the ones who are responsible for Prompto’s heartbreak?”

“Um…” Noctis began, looking between Ignis, who looked like he didn’t give a shit about him, and Gladio, who looked ready for a fight. “Gladio and I. Ignis had nothing to do with it. We came here to apologize.”

“Apologize?” the same man asked. “You really think an apology will cut it? You destroyed him.”

“It’s bad enough that he’s been severely bullied at school,” the other man snapped, a low growl in his voice. “But you had to go and destroy his spirit and faith in people as well?! Are you happy with what you’ve done?”

“And who the fuck are you two?” Gladio asked, looking at them defensively.

“Titus Drautos and Cor Leonis,” Cor said, indicating to the man next to him first. Noctis had heard those names before. “Ask your father about us, Noctis Lucis Caelum, and I’m sure he’ll be able to tell you just why we refuse to speak with him. It looks like the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree.”

“What does that mean?” Noctis demanded, his fists clenched by his side. “My dad is a good man.”

Titus laughed at that, a sarcastic laugh that indicated that he knew something Noctis did not. What weren’t they saying? He felt a chill go through him at the thought of someone thinking his father was not a good man. After all, he had given Noctis everything he could ever want.

“Sirs,” Ignis interrupted before they could get into it. He gave a formal bow then straightened and fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Please forgive my complicit ignorance in this matter. I came here to genuinely apologize to Prompto and tell him the truth. I know I’m not in any position to ask for anything, but I would be greatly humbled if I could speak with him and try to at least clear the air between us.”

“You’re right,” Cor said as he looked at Ignis. “You aren’t in any position to ask. Do any of you know how much he was starving himself to be _perfect_ for you, Ignis? Do you see how sickly he looks? His body can’t handle much more, and you three dared to break him completely. We won’t let you anywhere near him.”

“Yeah we know who you are,” Noctis said as he ground his teeth, his jaw tightly clenched. “But who are you to have the right to keep Prompto from talking to us?”

“We’re the people looking out for him now,” Titus asserted with a force that struck Noctis to the core. “Unfortunately it’s too little too late, but we will help him pick up the pieces and heal.”

“He really liked you, you know,” Cor said as he addressed Ignis. “So much so that he was willing to ignore all the shitty things that your friends said to him.”

“They are not my friends,” Ignis said with deadly calm. Noctis felt a pain in his heart that he couldn’t vocalize. So that really was it. Ignis didn’t want to be around them anymore. “I understand your position. Would you be willing to give him a letter?”

“I suppose,” Titus said gruffly. “We’ll give it to him, but there’s no guarantee that he will read it.”

“I understand,” Ignis said. He took out a letter in an envelope from his bag, as if he expected this to happen. With another bow, he handed it to them. “Thank you for granting me this one favor.”

Unable to say or do anything else, Titus and Cor left, giving them a very angry look before walking away entirely. Noctis turned to say something to Ignis, but he was already walking away. Never did he think that things would turn out this way. Not only had he hurt someone so terribly, but he lost one of the only people he trusted. He lost one of his very few friends.

***

Ignis was pulled into the dean’s office two days later. Gladio and Noctis were called as well, but he made sure that he walked a few paces ahead of them, clear in his body language and posture that he wanted nothing to do with them anymore. It was a difficult decision for him since he had grown up with them, learned with them, planned to spend his life in their company. Now, he didn’t know what he was going to do.

Hopefully, Prompto had read the letter he wrote him. It explained everything from his point of view, apologized for everything he did and didn’t do, and told him the truth about how he felt. There was no chance that Prompto would believe him, but he left his phone number there for him in case he wanted to speak to him directly. Ignis wasn’t holding out much hope.

When he opened the door to the dean’s office, he wasn’t wholly surprised to see Titus and Cor there. There was a man and a woman there as well, looking more than a bit inconvenienced, and Regis. Ignis wasn’t at all shocked to see that his parents weren’t there, nor was Gladio’s father. They likely assumed that Regis would easily be able to handle this. Somehow, he didn’t think that Cor and Titus were going to let them get away with things so readily.

“Come on in,” the dean beckoned them. Ignis noticed that Prompto was absent. He had been since Ignis’s birthday. “Take a seat.”

Noctis sat in the middle of the three chairs that were lined up, facing the dean’s desk. Ignis sat to his right and Gladio to his left. It was the closest Ignis had been to them since it happened. Right now his skin crawled at the thought of being in such close proximity. He never thought he’d hate someone he considered a friend before, especially for so long. Then again, he didn’t think a lot of things would happen.

“It has been brought to our attention that something rather sinister happened in the past few days,” the dean began. “Would anyone like to explain what happened?”

Ignis glanced at Noctis out of the corner of his eye. Surprisingly, Noctis told the truth, or at least a summation of it. “Gladio and I messed up. We pretended to be Ignis on a dating profile and essentially catfished Prompto. It… We’re really sorry. We didn’t expect it would do as much damage as it did. Ignis had nothing to do with it.”

“See?” Regis spoke up immediately. “They’re apologetic. Boys will be boys. Just let them have their fun. They know not to do it again.”

“Excuse me,” the woman spoke up. “But I am Prompto’s mother. My husband and I came all the way from Altissia to deal with this. And you say it’s just something we should sweep under the rug?”

“I understand your pain,” Regis said amicably. He took a checkbook out of his fine suit. “How much was your airfare? I would be more than accommodating to cover the expenses.”

Ignis was tempted to roll his eyes. Of course he would offer to buy them off. Prompto’s parents scoffed at the notion, but it was Cor who spoke up. As he spoke, Ignis had the strangest sense that he knew Regis from a past life.

“This isn’t just a simple matter of _boys will be boys_ , Regis,” Cor said scathingly. “Prompto is suffering because of what your son has done. He is looking to be homeschooled now.” 

Titus looked at the dean with angry eyes. “And you should have had the wherewithal to know that he has been bullied the entire time that he has been here. For a matter of fact, you two should have as well.” He directed the last statement to Prompto’s parents.

“We work hard and travel to afford his tuition,” Prompto’s mother said indignantly. “What else do you expect us to do?”

“Wait a minute,” Noctis interrupted, his confusion the same as Ignis’s. “We were always told that he’s on scholarship.”

“He _is_ ,” the dean replied, looking at them with a glare. “Now if there was something about your finances that you may have lied about, we should very much have a separate conversation.”

“O-Of course not,” Prompto’s mother said, although the lie was evident. Were they really better off than they pretended to be? Had Prompto been suffering all of this time just because of their greed?

“It doesn’t matter,” Cor interrupted. “Prompto had chosen to be homeschooled from here on out, and he’s going to be living with my husband and I.”

“And who decided this?!” Prompto’s father demanded.

“Prompto did,” Titus replied. “He’s tired of living alone, bullied at school then finding an empty house where he can’t even afford to eat breakfast or lunch and hardly any dinner. He’s old enough to make these decisions on his own. If you object, you should’ve taken care of him like you’re his parents in the first place.”

“How dare you!” Prompto’s mother shouted. “We have done everything for him!”

“Doubtful,” Ignis surmised, breaking the silence. They looked at him in horror. “Do you know how much Prompto has been through since going to this school? Of course not. And we have all either been complicit in his pain or a direct contributor of it. No wonder he doesn’t want to come around here anymore. No wonder he wants to live with Titus and Cor. They’re the only people who ever showed him any real amount of love and care in his entire life.”

There was a silence in the room after Ignis spoke, and he daringly looked at all of those who should have been held culpable a long time ago, including the dean. He himself was guilty of being complicit, and perhaps that was worst of all. If he liked Prompto as much as he thought he did, then he should have said something a long time ago. Now they were at a point where Prompto was effectively broken.

“What are you going to do to punish them?” Cor asked the dean finally. “If you believe what they say, Ignis had nothing to do with it. So what are you going to do?”

“Hmm…” the dean said, looking at Regis, who likely had made a considerable donation to the academy. “Detention for you two for the rest of the year. Ignis, you have nothing to do with this so you’re off the hook.”

Detention seemed like a very light punishment to Ignis, but he knew there was no changing his mind. No one was going to object to a slap on the wrists for Noctis and Gladio. Their families were too powerful. It disgusted Ignis to think that they were treated like that for their entire lives and would forever be coddled. Even Ignis was treated as a Six-send. 

“And I would like to help with any emotional damages,” Regis said, his checkbook still out. Of course he was trying to buy them off.

“Make out whatever you’re willing to pay to Prompto,” Cor demanded, much to the shock of his parents. “He needs it. For food. Clothing. Things he’s never gotten before.”

“Y-Yes,” Regis agreed. He wrote a check and handed it to Cor, who tucked it in his jacket pocket. “Now that punishment has been thoroughly delivered, let’s say we end this meeting and carry on, shall we?”

The meeting adjourned after that, and Ignis noticed that Titus and Cor stayed behind to talk to Prompto’s parents. He didn’t want to be there for that argument that would not end well. As he left, he felt a sense of emptiness, knowing that Prompto wouldn’t be there for him to see anymore, that he wouldn’t have a chance to talk to him even though he never did before. It was all too much, and he wondered if Noctis and Gladio ever truly felt remorse over the situation.

“Hey Ignis!” Noctis called. Ignis stopped and watched as Noctis and Gladio caught up to him. “Are you really not going to talk to us anymore?”

“No, I’m not,” Ignis replied. “I don’t know what the future will bring, but I will only ever interact with you and Gladio cordially, as colleagues at work and nothing more. Noctis, you don’t get it. I had faith in you. I would have followed you to the ends of Eos. And yet… you used me. You used me to hurt someone that I cared for and was too much of a coward to do anything about. I can see how fucked up this world of elitism is. And I want no part of it. Not anymore.”

Before Noctis could say anything else, Ignis walked away. His heart was broken for so many reasons, but he knew that this was the best decision. There was no way he could still be friends with someone who was so unkind, so much of a bully, and yet so beloved by everyone. It wasn’t worth it. And now he was done.

[Click here for the happy ending chapters (Chapters 12 & 13)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655421/chapters/67158553)

[Click here for the bittersweet ending chapters (Chapters 14 & 15)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655421/chapters/67171735)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is finally standing up for himself, although it's a bit too late. And Prompto still suffered greatly for it. Unfortunately, Ignis was late to the meeting thanks to the student council. But he is owning up to his part in everything, despite how he had failed to act before. And Noctis and Gladio have to learn to deal with no longer being friends with Ignis.
> 
> I've opted to publish the next several chapters at once because it gives you the option to pick a "happy ending" or a "bittersweet ending." Make no mistake, though... Prompto will find happiness no matter what. He's been through enough at this point.


	12. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years after the incident.
> 
> Part I of the Happy Ending

_10 Years Later:_

Prompto stepped foot in Insomnia. It wasn’t the first time he had been back, but it was the first time he was there for more than a visit. No longer in touch with his adoptive parents, Prompto had lived with Titus and Cor for his senior year of high school and then went onto Altissia where he studied photography with Ardyn, one of the best photographers in Eos. It was the best move for him, and he remained in touch with Titus and Cor, visiting every so often, particularly for the holidays. 

A few years after Prompto had graduated, he and Nyx had discussed the idea of having a relationship, but they ultimately decided that it was too weird for them. They were like brothers now, and Nyx could only think of the young high schooler while Prompto could only see him as the friend who helped him out of a bad situation. Soon after that, Nyx started dating his friend, Pelna, and Prompto couldn’t have been happier for them. They were married now, and Prompto had been Nyx’s best man at the wedding.

Of course, his time in Altissia didn’t just consist of his studies. After graduation, Prompto worked hard to make something of himself, and his photography quickly became a hit in the art industry. With Ardyn’s support, Prompto quickly rose to the top and became one of the most sought after photographers in Eos. 

His return to Insomnia wasn’t just for a visit to the men he considered more his parents than his adoptive parents ever were. Prompto had been hired to do a series of photoshoots for the local art gallery, something that would likely take months, if not a full year, to complete. There was an excitement about being able to return to the city for a decent amount of time without the worry or care he used to have. There was also a tension within it that he wasn’t wholly anticipating.

Memories of his teenage years resurfaced as he thought about spending longer than a week or two in Insomnia. Of course that wasn’t likely to happen again, but he was worried about the notion of encountering the people he left behind. Prompto had never read the letter that Ignis had given him, nor had he thrown it away. Instead he used it as a reminder of what to turn away from, what to be aware of in relationships. 

Of course Prompto had his share of boyfriends while he was in Altissia, but nothing really stuck. Ardyn had told him that it was likely because he put his heart into his photography and didn’t leave room for anyone else to occupy it with him. Prompto supposed he was right. After all, he had been scarred enough by the people at his school. If that was what love felt like, then he didn’t need it. 

His arrival in Insomnia was well received. Not only was his photography placed on billboards all over the city, but Prompto found the flower shop to be just as comforting and peaceful as it always was. Stepping into the shop, he inhaled the soft scent of the flowers mingling together in one harmonious flavor, then made his way to the front counter.

“Prompto!” Cor said as he looked up, a smile on his face. “We didn’t expect you for a few more hours!”

“I was able to get an earlier ferry to Galdin Quay,” Prompto explained. Cor came around the counter and gave him a tight hug, happy to see him after so much time away. “How’s it going here?”

“Wonderful as always,” Cor replied. Prompto could see that he had aged, even from the last time he saw him, but his aging had been graceful. There had been a lot of joy in his life with Titus. “It’s good to see you, son. Are you going to be staying with us?”

“I found an apartment closeby,” Prompto said. “I figured you two have had your privacy for so long that having me there all the time would be weird. Plus I’m on a monthly lease since I don’t know how long I’m going to be here.”

“You’re welcome with us at any time,” Cor promised him. “Let’s get some dinner when the shop closes and we’ll catch up. I’ll let Titus know.”

“Sounds great,” Prompto said with a smile. He was so grateful that he had Cor and Titus in his life. Without them, he didn’t know where he would be right now. Even Ardyn was a great mentor and wonderful figure for him to rely on. Like Prompto, he had gone to the academy. And also like Prompto, he had been mercilessly bullied. They turned their pain into art, and now they were both successes. Being homeschooled and moving into Cor and Titus’s place was the best decision he made back then.

“Go get settled in your apartment and I’ll let you know where we’re going,” Cor encouraged him.

“Sure,” Prompto replied. He gave Cor a smile. “But pick someplace fancy. I’m paying this time. No objections.”

“Alright,” Cor agreed. “This _one_ time.”

Prompto gave him another hug then made his way to the nice apartment complex downtown. He had a one bedroom apartment rented, nothing pretentious or fancy, but something he definitely couldn’t have afforded back before he went to college in Altissia. Now, though, he was rich beyond his wildest dreams. It amazed him to think about how just a little bit of love and nurturing could so easily turn his life around.

When Prompto reached his apartment, he felt like this was an opportunity for him to heal from all the pain of the past. There was nothing to hold onto anymore, and everything that he had brought with him had been what he sought to keep. Save for one thing. Sighing, Prompto walked over to the couch that faced the tv, the city skyline illuminated in the background. The movers had already unpacked everything, so there was no need for him to so much as lift a finger.

Quietly, he sat down and picked up the envelope that he left on the coffee table, the same envelope he had received all those long years ago. With a trembling hand, he nervously opened the envelope and decided to read it finally. Prompto wasn’t expecting much, but maybe it would help him close the chapter on his life finally and move on.

  
  


_Prompto,_

_I don’t know how to find the words to adequately start this letter, so let me just start it simply. I’m sorry. For all that has been done to you. Not just what Gladio and Noctis did, but what happened to you at school all this time. No one was there for you, I wasn’t there for you, and all those who just stood by and watched were complicit in your pain were just as culpable. I am just as culpable. I truly had no knowledge of what Gladio and Noctis were doing, but ignorance is not the same as innocence. I am truly sorry, but I fear that nothing will quite make up for what happened to you._

_The truth is, Prompto, that I have admired you greatly from afar. Through my own cowardice, I have been unable to so much as speak to you. I hid behind the guise that my life was already established for me, that there was no escape, that I would just break your heart in the end. Well, your heart is already broken, and neither of us have anything to show for it. I have always wanted to hold you, kiss you, and be by your side. Now I know that my inaction has ensured that I will never get that chance._

_I have left Noctis and Gladio behind. What they did is inexcusable, and I refuse to be associated with them. Should you find it in your heart to give me the chance that I don’t deserve, you can call me at any time. Regardless of if you call me or not, I wish only one thing. I wish for you to have a happy life. That is all that matters to me._

_Now that I have stopped being a coward, I plan to move on with my life in a way that will eschew all the falsehoods of this elite crowd of pettiness and incompetence. Please understand that you will always be in my heart as the one that I never deserved but always desired._

_Love always,_

_Ignis S. Scientia_

  
  


Prompto didn’t know what he expected from the letter, but it certainly wasn’t this. He looked at it, over and over and over again, expecting it to read something different. It took ten years to read it, ten years to know the truth, and now it didn’t quite matter anymore. Even if he wanted to speak to Ignis, he doubted that Ignis was still waiting around for him. With a sigh, he set the letter on the coffee table and walked over to the window, staring out at the cityscape. 

Maybe he should’ve opened the letter all those years ago. It didn’t quite matter anymore. Ignis was someone he had always liked, and if he admitted it to himself now, Prompto would probably still find that he liked him to some extent. But it wasn’t meant to be. If it was, then fate would find them a way to bring them together. In the past ten years it never happened. What was the likelihood of it happening now?

***

Ignis was finishing after a long day’s work, looking at his bakery with a sense of accomplishment. After graduating high school, he had told his parents that he refused to follow in their footsteps. Of course they disowned him, and from there no one related or associated to the Scientia name would speak to him. Not that he cared. It was a clean and easy break, and he never had to speak to Noctis or Gladio again. Some days he missed them, but most days he was just glad to be free.

Despite being disowned, Ignis was able to find success. He was an excellent student and went to culinary school on a full scholarship, including his meal plan and dorm room. After college he immediately found a job as a baker at a high class restaurant. From there, he decided to open his own bakery, which had been an instant hit since it opened. Now that he was a successful business owner, Ignis finally felt like he had been able to successfully detach from the world of elitism that he hated.

Each day was full of hard work, and he had several employees that he had to manage. They were busy constantly with customers sometimes waiting in line up to an hour just to purchase their baked goods. Between cakes and scones and muffins and everything else a bakery could offer, they were considered top of the line. Ignis had even been featured in a few baking magazines. So far he had refused to go on television for his baking, but he was considering it. 

All of the success he had wasn’t entirely free of his lineage or the benefits of being a Scientia. People still recognized the name, and it had become a huge story when he had been disowned and opened the bakery. Everyone loved a sob story turned into a success story, and members of the LGBT community heralded him as a hero. Ignis didn’t feel that way by any means. If anything, he was still working to atone for what happened back in high school.

Thoughts of Prompto came to Ignis constantly, reminding him of the one person he loved and lost before he even had a chance with him. Since that horrible disaster, Ignis had vowed never to be a coward again, to always act before it was too late, to be kind and considerate and speak up for those who were less fortunate. It was all an attempt to assuage his guilty conscience, making him feel like a hypocrite. Nevertheless, he persisted, telling himself that one day he would be worthy of someone as decent as Prompto.

Of course Ignis had a few relationships after high school, but none of them worked out. They always ended with his significant other telling him that he was too focused on the love that he lost, that it was like they were dating a ghost instead of a full person. Ignis couldn’t help it. He often wondered what could have been, and because of that he just couldn’t find it in him to devote his heart to anyone else. Maybe he needed to give up and move on. After all, it had been ten years. Then again, maybe he just needed to find a way to locate Prompto and properly apologize face to face.

The door to the bakery opened, and Ignis looked up from the pastry case, his eyes wide in shock. Noctis and Gladio walked up to the counter as Ignis stood up straight, his surprise evident for all to see. From what Ignis had seen in business magazines, Noctis and Gladio were married, successfully running the company after Noctis took over, and had adopted a couple kids of their own. After high school, Ignis never saw them again save for in the news.

“Hey Ignis,” Noctis said with a nervous expression, despite his clean cut suit that had been finely tailored. He had a walking cane, presumably from the accident when he was a child wearing on his knee. “I uh… saw this in the paper and decided to come and check it out. Looks like you’ve done well for yourself.”

“I have, thank you,” Ignis replied. Gladio was stoically quiet, as if he thought coming here was a bad idea. “Would you like a sample? On the house.”

It was a gesture of good will, but not an extension of friendship. “Sure, but I’ll pay for it. You’ve got a business to run, after all.”

Ignis nodded and took out a couple of cupcakes for them to sample, putting it in a to go box so they knew they were not invited to sit down on the cafe side of the bakery. After Noctis paid for the cupcakes, Ignis hesitated. Why had they come here? Had they changed or was everything still the same as before?

“You look good,” Gladio offered finally, his voice just slightly strained. “For someone who doesn’t have a lot of money and all.”

Ignis got his answer from that simple comment. “I do well enough on my own. And I’m glad I pursued my passions. You two look decent as well. I’m glad life has treated you kindly.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said, the awkward tension in the bakery rising. “You ever think about coming back? You know, working at the company?”

“No,” Ignis answered simply. “I’m happy here. The company was never my passion.”

“Oh,” Noctis replied, as if disappointed. Was he expecting something different? “Well, take care of yourself. Maybe I can stop by and get some more sweets for the kids.”

“Of course,” Ignis said amicably. “We have many child friendly flavors.”

Noctis and Gladio both looked like they were going to say something, but the words never came. They wished Ignis well then departed, leaving him alone once more. As much as Ignis thought about repairing the friendship, he knew it was for the best. Until they changed their attitudes, there was no friendship to be had. So no matter how lonely his life was, Ignis would maintain his distance and dream of a day where he could see Prompto once more.

[Click here for the final chapter of the happy ending (Chapter 13)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655421/chapters/67159015)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has made a name for himself and Ignis set out on his own. Unfortunately, they never had the opportunity to reunite.... yet ;)


	13. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Prompto have an unlikely experience.

Ignis was surprised to get the notice that the entire street would be closed for a photoshoot that spanned pretty much the length of his business hours. He was more than a bit peeved at it, but there was nothing he could do. Luckily, all of the businesses in this district of Insomnia were fairly successful, enabling him not to suffer all that much from missing a day of sales. Even more lucky of him was that the entire crew hired him to provide sweets, baked goods, coffee, tea, and water. 

Once he provided everything they asked for and was handsomely compensated, Ignis had nothing to do but watch the photoshoot and wait. They were likely to order something else, but his employees were taking care of it for the interim while he watched the photoshoot happening, interested to see how it all worked. The crew didn’t mind as long as he didn’t say anything about it. Ignis wasn’t one to go and tell the world about his life anyway.

Standing outside of the bakery door, Ignis leaned against the frame of the window that jutted out just a bit from the window seat there. He was wearing black slacks, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, suspenders, and a white apron around his waist. When he got to work he would put the apron up to cover his chest and protect his shirt, but it wasn’t necessary now. Recently Ignis had started to wear his hair in a pompadour, and he quite decided that he liked it. The attention he got from it was wonderful as well, but he hadn’t been interested in anyone really.

“Alright Quicksilver!” one of the crew called. There was the sound of laughter amongst them, and Ignis watched as a blond guy with perfectly styled hair walked towards the models ready to pose. 

“Dude, Prompto, please,” came the response from the blond. As he said it, Prompto came into view. Ignis’s eyes widened, seeing him for the first time in a long time. He looked healthy, like he had gained a good amount of weight and was no longer starving himself. There was a smile on his face, and he had a camera on a strap around his neck. He looked good, better than ever. Ignis found him even more attractive than before.

Instinctively, Ignis took a step towards the shoot, but a crew member immediately stopped him. He was forced to watch from the sidelines as Prompto got to work, none the wiser that he was there. Prompto took photo after photo, and Ignis found himself mesmerized by the way he moved and worked. How could anyone not find the way he was able to move so seamlessly as beautiful?

Yet Ignis was unable to even get close to him, to apologize to him. Had Prompto read the letter? Did it ever matter to him if so? All these years, Ignis hadn’t changed his phone number in the hope that Prompto would call him. Now that he was here before his very eyes, Ignis was unable to even call out to him. Would it even make a difference? Ignis doubted it.

Turning around, Ignis made his way back into the bakery. His heart ached like a fresh wound had been opened, not one that had healed very slowly over ten years. Maybe it didn’t heal at all. Maybe he was bound to be alone, in love with someone he could never have, for the rest of his life.

Ignis didn’t notice Prompto glancing at him as he walked away.

***

Prompto sat at the bakery cafe, waiting for Ignis to notice him. He was trying to play it casual, trying to keep calm, telling his heart that it was just something that he needed so he could close that chapter in his life. He would get the answers he needed then move on once and for all. That was it. Nothing more. Nothing even remotely close to possibly starting something with someone who had probably long forgotten him. It was impossible, and for Prompto to even entertain the thought after everything that happened was just a far fetched daydream.

“Thank you,” Prompto said when a server dropped off his cup of coffee and a slice of cake. Had he still been in high school, Prompto would have never eaten something like this. Now that he was older, healthier, and had plenty of therapy, he was able to overcome the eating disorder he had. It wasn’t necessarily about fully overcoming it, as recovery was often a system of relapses and trying again, but recently he had been doing really well. And he was no longer too thin. 

“Excuse me,” Prompto asked before the server could walk away. She turned and looked at him. “Do you happen to know if Ignis is in? I’d like to talk to him, if so. Just for a minute. I’m an old friend from high school.”

“I’ll let him know,” the server said, although she clearly looked like she heard that line several times before. Prompto couldn’t blame her. He had discovered that Ignis was in several magazines and that the bakery was majorly successful after he got back to Insomnia.

Curious, Prompto had read about how Ignis had been disowned after he eschewed the family business and how he went on to become a successful baker after refusing to speak with Noctis or Gladio anymore. It surprised Prompto, but then again, he did like the guy at some point. Or maybe he liked him still. It was too hard to tell. 

“Prompto?” Ignis asked him as he stood by the table. To Prompto’s surprise, Ignis actually came over to talk to him. He looked up at Ignis, even more handsome than he remembered him, and stood, unsure of what to do. “What brings you here?”

“I saw you at the shoot yesterday,” Prompto explained nervously. He ran his hand through the back of his hair. “Thought that maybe we could… catch up? I um… I read the letter finally. Like a couple days ago.”

“Oh,” Ignis replied, his eyes wide. “Sure. Let’s sit down, shall we?”

They both sat down at the table, silent and awkward, neither of them knowing what to do or say. Prompto scolded himself internally, reminding himself that things had changed and Ignis clearly wasn’t the same person he used to be. He looked happier, albeit lonely. Then again, Ignis always looked lonely, even when he was friends with Gladio and Noctis.

“Did you have anything to do with what happened all those years ago?” Prompto blurted out before he could stop himself. A sense of dread filled him at the question, but he knew that it was something he needed to ask. 

“No,” Ignis replied, although he still looked ashamed. “That doesn’t mean I’m not guilty, though. I shouldn't have been complicit in everything that happened. You were horribly bullied and… I did nothing.”

“No one could’ve done anything,” Prompto explained. “Should I have been bullied? No. Should someone have done something about it? Yes. But you all were trapped in a system that wouldn’t have allowed you to. I know that now. I don’t hold anything against you.”

“Thank you for believing me,” Ignis said, but it looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “For years I’ve blamed myself… I should’ve done something.”

“You did do something,” Prompto pointed out. “You stopped associating with Noctis and Gladio. That took guts.” He paused nervously, trying to think of how to phrase the next question. “Did you mean what you wrote in your letter? Back then, I mean?”

“I did,” Ignis confirmed with a nod. Prompto looked at him in surprise when his cheeks turned just a little pink. “I still mean it. I’ve spent all these years trying to move on, but…” 

“You just couldn’t?” Prompto asked with a blush and a smile. “Me too. I tried. Really hard. Dated a few guys, but nothing worked out. I just kind of always wondered what would’ve happened if something came of us, if you really were the person I was talking to.”

“I wish I was,” Ignis said with a nod. “I would’ve been a lot kinder, to say the least. I would’ve talked to you in person. Or at least I would like to hope I would have.”

There was another silence between them, and Prompto was half tempted to ask Ignis out on a date. But something stopped him. Perhaps it was fear and trepidation from all the past relationships that failed. Perhaps it was the knowledge that he had been so hurt by people Ignis used to associate with. Or perhaps he was afraid of falling for Ignis, this time for good. Regardless, he found himself unable to just say the words.

“Well,” Prompto began as he stood up. “It was nice to talk to you, Ignis. Thanks for meeting with me. I’m going to be in town for a while. I’ll stop by from time to time.”

Ignis nodded as he stood up, holding out his hand for Prompto to take. When Prompto took it, he felt a shock go through him, like a wave of magnetism begging him to stay with Ignis. He ignored it.

“It was nice to talk to you,” Ignis said as he shook his hand. “Thank you for coming to speak with me.”

Prompto pulled away and left after that, his heart aching in a way he didn’t wholly understand. He should have been used to this by now. He should have been over it. Yet he wasn’t, and pain gripped his heart as he left the cafe and made his way back down the street. There was a pain that would never be healed without doing something differently, but Prompto knew that it wasn’t his place to broach the topic. He had been the one that was wounded. If anything, Ignis should have been the one to make the first move.

“Prompto!” Ignis called behind him. Prompto stopped and turned, watching as Ignis nearly ran towards him, his expression desperate. He was about to say something, but Ignis closed the space between them and immediately kissed him, cupping his face in his hands.

There was an immediate sense of belonging, of how he should have been in Ignis’s arms all this time. Prompto closed his eyes, reaching up to place his hands on Ignis’s wrists, holding onto him as they kissed. Whether it was for a minute or an eternity, Prompto couldn’t say. All he knew was that he wanted all of Ignis’s touch, all of who he was, and that was where he should have been all along.

“I’m not letting you go this time,” Ignis breathed as he pressed his forehead against Prompto’s, still holding his cheeks in his hands. “Please say you’ll stay. Please give me a chance.”

“Okay,” Prompto nearly whispered. “I’ll give it a chance. Then maybe we can both be happy.”

Ignis smiled, the first time Prompto ever saw him smile. It was beautiful. He kissed Ignis again, allowing his heart to heal for the first time in ten years. Maybe it would end horribly, but Prompto knew that he needed to try. And he had a pretty good feeling that this time, he had gotten the right person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion for the "happy ending" of this fic. ^_^
> 
> If you'd like to read the bittersweet ending, feel free to read through chapters 14 & 15\. Otherwise, enjoy all the Promnis goodness!
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fic! I am so very glad to have written it :3 I hope you all enjoyed!


	14. Bittersweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later:
> 
> Prompto returns to Insomnia 
> 
> Part I of the bittersweet ending

_10 Years Later:_

Prompto stepped foot in Insomnia. It wasn’t the first time he had been back, but it was the first time he was there for a slightly longer visit. No longer in touch with his adoptive parents, Prompto had lived with Titus and Cor for his senior year of high school and then went onto Altissia where he studied photography with Ardyn, one of the greatest photographers in Eos. It was the best move for him, and he remained in touch with Titus and Cor, visiting every so often, particularly for the holidays. He considered them his family now.

Soon after Prompto graduated high school, Nyx started dating his friend, Pelna. Prompto couldn’t help but have felt some tinge of pain in his heart. He was still recovering from what had happened in high school, so to watch Nyx date someone and enjoy happiness had made him long for something beautiful like that. All the guys Prompto tried to date had failed miserably, and when Nyx and Pelna decided they were better off as friends, they both remained single.

Although Prompto studied hard in Altissia, his time there didn’t just consist of schooling. He enjoyed the city and what it had to offer, but none of his relationships really launched. After graduation, Prompto worked hard to make something of himself, and his photography quickly became a hit in the art industry. With Ardyn’s support, Prompto quickly rose to the top, and Prompto became one of the most sought after photographers in Eos. 

His return to Insomnia wasn’t just for a visit to the men he considered more his parents than his adoptive parents ever were. Prompto had been hired to do a series of photoshoots for the local art gallery, and a portion of that would take place in Insomnia. It would likely take a couple of weeks. There was an excitement about being able to return to the city for a decent amount of time without the worry or care he used to have. There was also a tension within it that he wasn’t wholly anticipating.

Memories of his teenage years resurfaced as he thought about spending longer than a week in Insomnia. Of course that wasn’t likely to happen again, but he was worried about the notion of encountering the people he left behind. Prompto had never read the letter that Ignis had given him, nor had he thrown it away. Instead he used it as a reminder of what to turn away from, what to be aware of in relationships. 

Of course, Prompto couldn’t help but attribute his failed relationships to his past. Ardyn had told him that it was likely because he put his heart into his photography and didn’t leave room for anyone else to occupy it with him. Prompto supposed he was right. After all, he had been scarred enough by the people at his school. If that was what love felt like, then he didn’t need it. 

His arrival in Insomnia was well received. Not only was his photography placed on billboards all over the city, but Prompto found the flower shop to be just as comforting and peaceful as it always was. Stepping into the shop, he inhaled the soft scent of the flowers mingling together in one harmonious flavor, then made his way to the front counter.

“Prompto!” Cor said as he looked up, a smile on his face. “We didn’t expect you for a few more hours!”

“I was able to get an earlier ferry to Galdin Quay,” Prompto explained. Cor came around the counter and gave him a tight hug, happy to see him after so much time away. “How’s it going here?”

“Wonderful as always,” Cor replied. Prompto could see that he had aged, even from the last time he saw him, but it had been graceful. There had been a lot of joy in his life with Titus. “It’s good to see you, son. Are you going to be staying with us?”

“I’ll be staying with Nyx,” Prompto said. “I figured you two have had your privacy for so long that having me there all the time would be weird. Plus he doesn’t have anything else to do anyway.”

“You’re welcome with us at any time,” Cor promised him. “Let’s get some dinner when the shop closes and we’ll catch up. I’ll let Titus know.”

“Sounds great,” Prompto said with a smile. He was so grateful that he had Cor and Titus in his life. Without them, he didn’t know where he would be right now. Even Ardyn was a great mentor and wonderful figure for him to rely on. Like Prompto, he had gone to the academy. And also like Prompto, he had been mercilessly bullied. They turned their pain into art, and now they were both successes. Being homeschooled and moving into Cor and Titus’s place was the best decision he made back then.

“Go get settled at Nyx’s and I’ll let you know where we’re going,” Cor encouraged him.

“Sure,” Prompto replied. He gave Cor a smile. “But pick someplace fancy. I’m paying this time. No objections.”

“Alright,” Cor agreed. “This _one_ time.”

Prompto gave him another hug then made his way to the nice apartment complex downtown. Nyx had a one bedroom loft, a place that was warm and cozy, and something that Prompto felt like he could easily call home. Even though Prompto had made a fortune off of his photography, he had a fairly unpretentious place in Altissia. It amazed him to think about how just a little bit of love and nurturing could so easily turn his life around.

“I’m in the shower!” Nyx called when Prompto stepped into the loft and made his presence known. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Take your time,” Prompto called back. He set his suitcase down by the couch where he would be sleeping and sat down at the kitchen island, breathing in how comfortable the space really felt to him. It smelled like Nyx.

Perhaps being back in Insomnia, in a place where he felt surrounded by one of the best people in his life, Prompto could finally heal completely. Maybe he could spend more time in Insomnia. Perhaps he could even live there now. There was nothing to hold onto from the past. Save for one thing. Sighing, Prompto got up and made his way to his suitcase and pulled out an envelope from the past.

Quietly, he sat back down at the kitchen island and studied the envelope with his name written in elegant scrawl. With a trembling hand, he nervously opened the envelope and decided to read it finally. Prompto wasn’t expecting much, but maybe it would help him close the chapter on his life finally and move on.

  
  


_Prompto,_

_I don’t know how to find the words to adequately start this letter, so let me just start it simply. I’m sorry. For all that has been done to you. Not just what Gladio and Noctis did, but what happened to you at school all this time. No one was there for you, I wasn’t there for you, and all those who just stood by and watched were complicit in your pain and were just as culpable. I am just as culpable. I truly had no knowledge of what Gladio and Noctis were doing, but ignorance is not the same as innocence. I am truly sorry, but I fear that nothing will quite make up for what happened to you._

_The truth is, Prompto, that I have admired you greatly from afar. Through my own cowardice, I have been unable to so much as speak to you. I hid behind the guise that my life was already established for me, that there was no escape, that I would just break your heart in the end. Well, your heart is already broken, and neither of us have anything to show for it. I have always wanted to hold you, kiss you, and be by your side. Now I know that my inaction has ensured that I will never get that chance._

_I am going to leave Noctis and Gladio behind. What they did is inexcusable, and I refuse to be associated with them. Should you find it in your heart to give me the chance that I don’t deserve, you can call me at any time. Regardless of if you call me or not, I wish only one thing. I wish for you to have a happy life. That is all that matters to me._

_Now that I have stopped being a coward, I plan to move on with my life in a way that will eschew all the falsehoods of this elite crowd of pettiness and incompetence. Please understand that you will always be in my heart as the one that I never deserved but always desired._

_Love always,_

_Ignis S. Scientia_

  
  


Prompto didn’t know what he expected from the letter, but it certainly wasn’t this. He looked at it, over and over and over again, expecting it to read something different. It took ten years to read it, ten years to know the truth, and now it didn’t quite matter anymore. Even if he wanted to speak to Ignis, he doubted that Ignis was still waiting around for him. With a sigh, he set the letter on the coffee table and walked over to the window, staring out at the cityscape. 

Maybe he should’ve opened the letter all those years ago. It didn’t quite matter anymore. Ignis was someone he had always liked, and if he admitted it to himself now, Prompto would probably still find that he thought he was at least attractive. But it wasn’t meant to be. If it was, then Ignis would’ve been kinder to him in high school. He would’ve stood up for him. And he wouldn’t have let him go.

“Hey there gorgeous,” Nyx said as he interrupted his thoughts, stepping out of the bathroom and leaning over the upstairs loft railing. Prompto looked up and saw that he only wore a towel around his waist, and he blushed. “I’m going to get dressed now, but I wanted to say hi to you first. Should only be a minute or two.”

“I’ll just wait here,” Prompto replied, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. As Nyx walked away, another thought came to Prompto. What if he had missed something so important all this time because of how much he had been tortured by Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis? What if what he had been looking for had been in front of him all this time?

***

“Do you have the work reports?” Noctis asked Ignis as he stood in front of the CEO’s desk, holding several files in his arms. The dark haired beauty had aged well, looking more like his father now that he sported a well groomed beard, tight against his skin.

“Of course,” Ignis replied, handing the reports to Noctis so he could review them for tomorrow’s meeting with the Fleuret Corporation. Noctis’s golden wedding band flickered in the light of the setting sun, reminding Ignis that Noctis’s marriage to Gladio was considered a triumph amongst the business elite. “Is there anything else that you need?”

“No, this is fine,” Noctis said, skimming through the reports. He paused though as he looked up at Ignis. “Say, Ig… Sorry, Ignis. Do you want to come over for a dinner party? Ravus is going to be there, and he’s been asking about you a lot. He’s a pretty decent guy.”

“I’m aware that Ravus is a good person,” Ignis replied. He had spent time with Ravus when he first came to Insomnia from Tenebrae to work on a project with the Caelums. Since then, Ravus had always been interested in him, asking him on a date every now and then. Ignis always declined. He wasn’t yet able to take the step towards a life with someone else. There had always been one thing holding him back. “I will pass. Thank you for the offer.”

“S-Sure,” Noctis replied, clearly disappointed by the response. It wasn’t anything outside of the norm. Ignis had planned to leave Noctis and Gladio alone for the rest of his life, but he ultimately found that he couldn’t just step away from his family and take the leap that would leave him disowned. However, that didn’t mean Ignis had to be friends with Gladio and Noctis. He had seen them change and grow and be better people, but he didn’t associate with them outside of work. It was something that he just couldn’t do.

“If that is all, I will conclude my work day,” Ignis said formally. He always kept a formal tone with them, a way to keep distance with them. It didn’t matter how much they had grown and changed, regretting the actions of their youth. There was something holding him back from reconciling, something he couldn’t help.

“Yeah,” Noctis said. “If you change your mind on the dinner party, just let me know. You’re welcome anytime.”

“Thank you, Noctis,” Ignis said. He gave Noctis a stiff bow then turned around and left the office. Next door to Noctis’ office was his, and he quickly put his items away, taking home in a locked briefcase anything he needed to work on in the evening. As he stepped out of the office, he noticed Ravus walking towards him.

“Hi Ignis,” Ravus said softly as Ignis took a step towards the elevator. They faced each other, two beautiful men who looked like they were better suited as models. Ravus’s hair was so blond it looked white, and he had a unique purple eye and unique blue one. With a prosthetic arm from a childhood accident, he looked every bit a beautiful man that was certainly Ignis’ type. But there was much that Ignis had left unresolved.

“Good evening Ravus,” Ignis replied formally. He knew that Ravus was a good man, the type of man who would never hurt another. It wasn’t unpleasant by any means to talk to him. “It’s good to see you here.”

“And it’s good to see you,” Ravus said with a gentle smile. “Perhaps we can get a cup of coffee together while I’m here?”

“Of course,” Ignis responded, knowing that Ravus would likely see this as a date. “Let me know what time works best for your work schedule. I know a place that will be decent to discuss business in relative comfort.”

Ravus’ smile nearly fell. “I will let you know. Have a good evening. I’m going to go speak with Noctis now.”

“Take care.” Ignis offered with a nod before making his way out of the building. The trip home from work wasn’t too long, but he had intentionally moved a bit further away so that he didn’t have to live closer to Noctis and Gladio. 

It had always frustrated him that he couldn’t see his dreams of becoming a baker through, that he still ended up in the position that his parents intended for him. So instead of living near the others, he opted to move near a pleasantly delicious bakery that he had dreamt of one day purchasing from the owner. It wasn’t likely to happen. But he could dream.

Since that fateful day in high school, Ignis had always dreamed of one day reuniting with Prompto, of talking to him and clearing the air. He frequently dreamed about talking things out with him, taking him on a date, kissing him and falling in love with him. He imagined starting a life with him, and maybe even one day starting a family. It was a pipedream, and Ignis knew it.

Ignis had to face the facts at one point, and the moment he did, he felt stuck between his past and his future. Prompto had never reached out, just as expected. Unfortunately, Ignis didn’t know what the ramifications of writing a letter to Prompto and not hearing back would have on him. He felt like that as long as that went unresolved, he would always wonder what happened, always wonder what could have been. Without knowing, he was stuck, unable to move on and pursuing happiness with someone else, someone like Ravus.

As Ignis approached the street where the bakery was, he was shocked to see that the entire street was blocked off. There was a commotion going on, and as he tried to get closer, a security officer prevented him from doing so. Unable to go anywhere, Ignis tried to watch and see exactly what was happening. Perhaps it was a movie set of some fashion.

“Prompto, we’re ready!” a young, beautiful woman with her hair and makeup done called as she sauntered towards the middle of the street.

That’s when Ignis saw him. Prompto stood up straight, a camera in his hands with the strap around his neck, smiling and looking far more beautiful than he remembered. Ignis figured out why. He looked healthy, well fed, strong. There wasn’t any hint of the pain that he constantly had in his eyes during high school. Ignis saw Prompto laugh at something he couldn’t hear and realized that was the first time he had ever seen Prompto laugh. His heart ached to talk to him, just to make sure that he was well.

Ignis wanted to call out to him, to talk to him, but the moment he was about to say something, security stopped him. They made it very clear that he was not to call out to anyone. For a moment, Ignis contemplated doing it anyway, but he stopped himself from it. He was never one to disobey the rules.

“There’s a way around,” the security finally said as Ignis was mesmerized by Prompto snapping photo after photo. “I can show you.”

“I know Prompto,” Ignis tried, knowing it wasn’t technically false. He did know him in high school, although they had never spoken to each other. “I wasn’t expecting to see him here. If I could just-”

“No, you cannot,” the security guard interrupted. “Everyone claims they know him. If you really knew him then you’d be behind the scenes already. He’ll call you if you really know him. Move along.”

Ignis wondered why the security guard said that everyone knew Prompto. He made his way around the photoshoot, staring at Prompto the entire time he did so. He decided to hang out by a building that wasn’t manned by security, a perfect view to watch Prompto work. At one point he opened his phone and looked up Prompto’s name. His eyes widened as he realized that he had seen Prompto’s photography all over Insomnia without even realizing it. He was famous.

Eventually, Ignis knew he had to continue on his way. With one last look at Prompto, he turned around and made his way home, feeling an ache in his heart to know that he was never and would never be a part of Prompto’s world. But Prompto was at least happy. And that meant everything to him.

[Click Here for the end of the bittersweet ending (Chapter 15)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655421/chapters/67172476)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this ending, Ignis ended up staying with the bros, although he's not friends with them. Instead of given the opportunity to be a part of Prompto's world, he's very much looking in on it, viewing what he could have had. In this ending... Well you'll just have to wait and see what happens!


	15. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets someone unexpected
> 
> Part II of the Bittersweet ending

Prompto had spotted the bakery during the photoshoot and thought it looked delicious. No longer encumbered by the notion of starving himself in order to be worthy, he decided to stop by the bakery the next day and get some treats for himself and the others. He opted to get a few different things to go and a cup of coffee and pastry to enjoy while he sat at an outside table. Prompto was waiting for Nyx to join him for their first, official date.

The moment Nyx had come downstairs, dressed like the gorgeous Galahdan that he was, Prompto realized that he had missed so many opportunities with him over the years because he was still holding onto Ignis in some respect. Now that he had read the letter, he felt like he could let things go finally. With the past now behind him, he could really see what was in front of him and who was in front of him.

That included Nyx. He was so beautiful, and from the beginning of knowing him, Prompto realized that he had always felt something for him. The hugs, the gentle touches, the kind flirtations… everything between them had been building up to the moment that they could be together and find happiness. Prompto wasn’t upset that Nyx dated Pelna because it reminded him of his hurt. He had been upset because he was jealous that someone else had gotten to know Nyx intimately in a way he subconsciously yearned for. 

Now that Prompto had finally let go of what was in the letter, now that he knew the truth and could appreciate that Ignis liked him in the past but understood it was time to move on, he could face his present and future with open arms. And the moment that Nyx stood in front of him, hugging him after not seeing him for a while, something just clicked. They looked at each other in a moment of stunned silence before immediately losing themselves in each other’s arms and lips, the passion that they always felt now entirely on the surface for each other.

Prompto was fairly certain that part of their first date would entail having to discuss the option of moving back to Insomnia permanently or Nyx moving to Altissia with him. He didn’t mind either option, although he had more going for him in Altissia as an epicenter for the arts. Nyx was still helping Cor with the flower shop, though, and Prompto knew that it was important to him to be able to pursue the passions that he wanted in life. There was a lot that was uncertain, but for the first time in his life, Prompto felt like maybe they would make it work.

They were late to dinner, mostly because they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and practically ended up in the bed instead. Somehow, they were able to make it to meet Cor and Titus, and the married couple looked both amused and unsurprised that they walked in holding hands. Prompto didn’t think he was capable of feeling so happy, and yet of course he was with Nyx. Nyx had always been there for him. It was only natural that they were happiest when they were together.

To Prompto’s surprise, he was amazed when Nyx said he’d happily move to Altissia to be with him. He was further surprised when Cor and Titus agreed, telling him that they would like to open a second shop in the city on the water and needed someone to run it for them. Just like that, Prompto was inviting Nyx to come move in with him, and Nyx was only readily agreeing. While some might have thought they were moving too quickly, Prompto didn’t think that at all. He knew Nyx so well that he was prepared to have him move in whenever he wanted to. It was like they naturally belonged and always did. 

Now that Prompto was sitting at the bakery, waiting for Nyx, he could only reminisce about him, thinking how great it was to finally be in love, happy, and at a place where he finally felt healed. His phone went off, and he looked at it, smiling from Nyx’s text. It was just a simple indication that he was on his way, but it felt like a proclamation of his love. 

Prompto finally felt a gratitude in his life for his past. If things hadn’t begun the way they had, then he would’ve never encountered Nyx on the app, never would’ve become friends with him, never would have met him and fallen in love. Sure it wasn’t the best way for things to begin, but he was just grateful to have him at all. 

With a quick response indicating that he would happily wait for him, Prompto smiled at his phone and felt like he was finally at peace.

***

Ignis hadn’t intended on running into Prompto. He had opted to go to the bakery in the morning to get a coffee and a pastry, a rare treat for him to do so. As he was inside, waiting for his order, he noticed Prompto walking out of the bakery and sitting down at the table outside. His heart jumped in his throat, and Ignis wondered if he should have just let it go. Ultimately he decided that he couldn’t, and he nervously made his way outside.

The moment Ignis stepped out of the bakery, Prompto looked up at him with wide eyed shock. Ignis couldn’t tell if he was happy to see him or disappointed. Either way he was shocked. And beautiful. Still so beautiful. No. He was far more beautiful than he had ever been. Seeing him healthy made Ignis realize just how much he had been suffering back in high school and how much he had needed help but didn’t receive it.

“H-Hi,” Prompto said, the first one to break the stunned silence between them. “Uh… Long time no see?”

“Indeed,” Ignis replied, just as awkward. “I see you’ve found this local hidden jem.” 

“Oh yeah,” Prompto said with a nod, looking at the bakery. “I saw it here yesterday but didn’t have the time to stop in and try anything. So I figured this would be a good place to check out in the morning.” He paused and looked back at Ignis. “D-Do you want to have a seat? Or are you on your way to work?”

“I’m sure I can spare a few minutes,” Ignis said honestly, his heart racing in nervous excitement. He sat across from Prompto, and another awkward silence filled the air. This time, it was Ignis who broke the silence. “So… How have you been?”

“Pretty good,” Prompto replied with a shrug. “I moved to Altissia after high school, made something of myself in the photography business. I’m back here for a couple shoots then it’s back to Altissia.”

“That’s amazing,” Ignis exclaimed with genuine enthusiasm. “I’m so happy to hear that you are doing so well.”

“Despite all odds, right?” Prompto asked. He was grinning, but Ignis thought that he was being a bit bitter and scathing about it. He couldn’t blame him. Many from the high school would look at him as a well-off charity case that managed to excel thanks to the academy. 

“You always had a natural talent for photography,” Ignis complimented, surprising Prompto. “I’ve followed your career since high school. You are Quicksilver? It only makes sense that you made something of yourself.”

“Oof, that username,” Prompto laughed. “It’s just Prompto now. Which I think you know if you’ve followed my career. So what about you? Did you get away from Gladio and Noctis like you said you would?”

It was Ignis’s turn to be surprised. So Prompto had read the letter? “You read the letter?”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied. “Yesterday, actually. I didn’t really have it in me to read it until then. Guess I had to put some things behind me.”

That news did not bode well for Ignis, but he tried to remain hopeful. “So… What do you think about what I wrote? About how I felt back then?”

Prompto shrugged and looked away, as if he was expecting someone and was a bit disappointed they weren’t there. He turned back to Ignis and addressed him pointedly. “You didn’t answer my question. Did you get away from Gladio and Noctis?”

“No,” Ignis admitted. “I work with them, but I’m not friends with them. It was the best I could do, given the circumstances.”

Prompto nodded, as if he expected as much. Ignis wondered what he was thinking. “So are you married now?”

“No,” Ignis replied. “I’ve had a few people who were interested, but I’ve been…”

“Having a hard time moving on?” Prompto asked him. When Ignis nodded, Prompto sighed. “I guess that was me too. Until yesterday. I read the letter too late… Well, maybe not too late. I read it when I was healed enough to receive whatever was in it.”

“You don’t think you’d ever think about being with me?” Ignis asked him honestly, figuring it was better to just ask. “I mean, we’ve both grown and changed.”

“Have we?” Prompto asked. Ignis didn’t know what to say to the question. “You said you wouldn’t deal with Gladio and Noctis anymore in your letter. But ten years later you’re working with them. Have you really changed? Or do you put a wall up to pretend you’ve changed but really haven’t?”

Ignis contemplated the question, surprised by the accusation and the forwardness coming from Prompto. Then again, he had certainly become a much different person than he was in high school. Ignis realized that he had expected someone just as demure, just as shy and awkward. Prompto wasn’t that anymore. He was bold, brave, and not afraid to speak his mind. When Ignis thought about how much he had changed… He realized that he hadn’t.

“I’ve changed to some extent,” Ignis admitted. “But I haven’t changed as much as you have. You seem very different from how I imagined you were in high school.”

“I guess I am,” Prompto considered. He shrugged, looking both contemplative and at ease. “If I can offer some advice. Don’t wait. Life is too short. I waited too long to resolve everything from my past that I missed out on some years that could’ve been spent being happier. Maybe in our next life we’ll meet, go on a grand adventure, I’ll protect you or something, and we’ll fall in love. But I can’t wait anymore. And I don’t want to. Neither should you.”

“You’re right,” Ignis said, taking his meaning well. He hadn’t changed, or not enough, and Prompto had changed so much. Ignis couldn’t blame him. After all, he was completely accurate. Ignis had dwelled so much on the past that he failed to move forward in any direction. And life had been put on hold.

Seeing Prompto there, so different from how he expected him to be upon speaking to him, Ignis realized that they were really not meant to be. Prompto was attractive, but he was also living a different life. He wasn’t the type to give up his life for someone else. Not anymore. And Ignis was proud of him for that. He was proud of him and realized it was time for him to be proud of himself for once and do something he wanted. And that was going to start with a phone call.

“I really hope you are happy,” Prompto said with a smile. “And if not, I hope you find happiness.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied. He felt like he had finally gotten his closure that he needed, oddly enough. He stood up and Prompto followed suit. They shook hands, mutual comrades after an ordeal that left them broken and bruised. But now they were healed and healing. Things would be alright. “It was nice talking to you, Prompto. I wish you the best in your life.”

“Same to you,” Prompto said with a smile. “Don’t be afraid to make the brave choice. It’ll definitely go better than you expect.”

“I will,” Ignis confirmed. “Take care.”

Ignis walked away from Prompto, heading towards work. A moment later he heard Prompto exclaim something, and when he turned around he saw a man in a leather jacket approaching him. It didn’t surprise him that the man kissed Prompto deeply, and they both smiled with such desire and adoration for each other that it was clear they loved each other. Ignis could only be happy for them both.

Turning around to continue on his way, he decided to make a phone call. He smiled when they immediately picked up. “Good morning Ravus. About that coffee meeting. I was wondering if you were interested in making it a date?”

“Really?” Ravus replied, the shock and excitement evident. “Yes, of course. I can’t wait. Maybe we can have dinner instead?”

“That sounds perfect,” Ignis replied. He turned once more to see Prompto and the man walking away, the man’s arm around Prompto’s waist. “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This was the original intended ending, although I did enjoy writing the happy ending as well. :3   
> I really enjoyed writing this, and I really loved this entire process. I've never written alternative endings before so I hope everyone enjoys both endings if they chose to read them.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fic! I'm so very grateful to you all for reading this! <3


End file.
